The Ugly Truth
by Yondi
Summary: Voldemorts Tod bringt nicht die gewünschte Ruhe in das Leben von Harry Potter und Severus Snape. "Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, ein Kind zu haben und zudem so ein arrogantes."   AU;Nach TDH; Severitus/Sevitus; KEIN Slash; Family&Bonding/Hurt/Comfort
1. Professor Potter

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info:** Ich bin total mies, wenn es um Inhaltszusammenfassungen geht. Lasst euch also deswegen nicht abschrecken.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**

* * *

**

**_-S.S-_**

_Der Tagesprophet präsentiert in dieser Ausgabe das Buch mit Bestseller-Potential: "Harry Potter - Der Junge der überlebte - Der Auserwählte - Der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords" von Rita Skeeter._

Ein spöttisches Grinsen flog über Severus Snapes Gesicht, das war einer der Gründe warum er dem Tod gegenüber nur Sympathie entgegenbringen konnte, denn der Tod war etwas, dass er schon seit dem Tag erwartet hatte an dem er das Mal des Dunklen Lords erhielt, das ihn zu einem seiner Todesser machte.

Nun jedoch musste er das Leben eines freien Mannes leben, es war ein Leben das er nicht erwartet hatte, ein Leben in dem er nur ein Sklave seiner selbst war : Nicht Voldemorts und auch nicht Dumbledores. Natürlich war die Arbeit innerhalb des Ordens passabler gewesen, denn dort musste er zumindest nicht fürchten wegen jedem Misslingen den Cruciatus Fluch zu erleiden, doch trotz Allem war er ein Spion gewesen dem keiner traute und so lebte er ein Leben, in welchem er versuchte die Fehler seiner Jugend auszugleichen. Doch nun sollte es noch schlimmer kommen, jeden Morgen saß er in der Küche seines Hauses in Spinner's End, trank seinen Kaffee und las den Tagespropheten und jeden Morgen gab es irgendeinen Schriftsteller der ein Buch über Potters Leben verfasste, Berichte von Zauberern und Hexen die sich als seine Freunde sahen und Lobpreisungen des Ministeriums.

Potter. Der Bengel und seine törichten Gryffindor Freunde hatten es tatsächlich geschafft die Abschlussprüfungen zu bestehen, nachdem alle drei das gesamte Schuljahr gefehlt hatten. Von Granger hätte man solche Leistungen erwarten können, aber Potter und Weasley... er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie viel Zeit die beiden Dummköpfe mit ihr verbracht haben müssen um sich durch die Prüfungen zu schlängeln.

Und als wäre es nicht genug gewesen, das Potter neben dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord sogar die Abschlussprüfung bestanden konnte, dann mussten die beiden Fächer in denen er mit O (ohnegleichen) abschloss auch noch _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ und _Zaubertränke_ sein.

Ganz klar, die Prüfer waren zu weich und das nur, weil er der Retter Aller war. Abermals verzog er spöttisch seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Wenigstens war er den Jungen nun los.

* * *

**_-H.P-_**

"Accio mein Zauberstab." murmelte Harry als er den Brief entgegen nahm, den Orion ihm gebracht hat. Er lächelte minimal, als die Eule wohlig an seinen Haaren zupfte, nachdem er ihr durch die Federn strich. Hagrid hatte ihm Orion geschenkt, so wie er ihm einst Hedwig schenkte. Auch wenn die grau/schwarze Eule seine Hedwig nicht ersetzen konnte musste er zugeben, dass Orion ebenfalls ein Gespür dafür hatte, wie es Harry erging und besaß zusätzlich einen unglaublichen Drang den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann zu verteidigen. Doch wie tapfer und beschützerisch die Eule auch sein mochte, es gab Probleme die Harry ganz alleine zu bewältigen hatte.

Aus Gewohnheit fuhr er sich durch die Haare und musste, so wie jedes mal seit ungefähr vier Wochen, inne halten. Seine Haare die sonst wild abstanden und geradezu unzähmbar waren, schienen nun seidig an seinem Kopf runterzuhängen wenn er auch nur im Ansatz mit einem Kamm oder seinen Fingern durchfuhr. Auch seine Sehschwäche verschwand zunehmend, die Brille trug er mittlerweile kaum, denn im Gegensatz zu all den Jahren in denen sie ihm half alles klar zu sehen, war sie nun der Grund dafür, dass er kaum etwas sah.

Und dazu kam nun sein enormes Wachstum. All die Jahre bei den Dursleys hatten dazu geführt, dass Harrys Entwicklung unter beschwerten Umständen ablief, was darin resultierte, dass er körperlich mindestens drei Jahre jünger aussah - außerdem auch noch klein und mager. Doch das war nicht mehr der Harry von heute. Innerhalb der wenigen Wochen hatten sich seine Gliedmaßen unter Schmerzen, die nur seine Zaubertränke dämpfen konnten, gestreckt und ausgebreitet. Dreizehn Zentimeter hatte er an Größe gewonnen und er konnte davon ausgehen, dass das noch längst nicht alles war.

Sein Gesicht hatte an Härte zugenommen, sein kindlicher Ausdruck war verschwunden. Alles in Allem waren all dies Veränderungen, die er unter anderen Umständen voller Freude angenommen hätte. Wenn er nun daran dachte, warum sein Körper sich so drastisch veränderte überfiel ihn jedes Mal eine Wut, die beinahe der Wut glich, die er Voldemort gegenüber verspürt hatte, als er ihm zum letzten Mal entgegen trat.

Bevor er sich jedoch weiter in seine Emotionen hineinsteigern konnte, machte Orion auf sich aufmerksam. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf den Tagespropheten, den seine Eule ebenfalls gebracht hatte.

"Skeeter hat es also nun auch endlich geschafft, irgend ein Schandwerk über mich zu verfassen." sagte er amüsiert und hob seine Augenbraue an. Das selbe hatte sie nach Dumbledores Tod getan, ein Buch voller Klatsch und Tratsch, voller Schwachsinn, den man aus dem Tropfenden Kessel erhalten konnte ohne das Buch kaufen zu müssen. Mit einer angedeuteten Bewegung des Zauberstabs flog die Zeitung in den Müll und das Einzige, dass nun auf dem Tisch lag, war der Brief und seine Kaffeetasse, die er mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust die Nachricht zu lesen, die sich in dem Umschlag befand und es handelte sich zum Glück um keinen Heuler, der versuchen würde ihn zu zerfetzen, wenn er das lesen aufschob. Doch er war neugierig. Oh ja, seine Neugierde die ihm bis jetzt fast immer den Tod bringen wollte - naja, immerhin war Voldemort tot, was konnte schon passieren? Seine Anhänger waren auch so gut wie komplett in Azkaban untergebracht.

Er fasste an seine nun fast verblasste Narbe. Er spürte keine schwarze Magie, selbst als er seine Schilde einfallen lies und seine Gedanken freilegte - nichts, keine Gefahr. Mit einem Schulterzucken verschloss er seinen Geist und öffnete den Brief.

_Sehr geehrter ,_

_es ist wohl eine wahrhaftige Überraschung für Sie, dass ich Ihnen schreibe - doch seien Sie sich gewiss, ich plane nicht, Ihnen Leid zuzufügen. Doch muss ich eine Bitte, oder eher eine Anfrage an Sie stellen._

_Wie Sie wissen, hat Hogwarts unter dem Angriff Voldemorts gelitten, jedoch nicht nur das Schloss als Gebäude an sich, sondern auch der Lehrkörper. Es mag Sie nun erstaunen und verunsichern, doch ist Folgendes mein Ernst. Ich weis, dass Sie einen guten Abschluss erlangt haben, vor Allem in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, als auch in Zaubertränke. Das Amt des Professors gegen die Dunklen Künste konnten wir glücklicher Weise besetzen, doch das Amt für Zaubertränke konnten wir noch nicht belegen._

Harry graulte es, denn er wusste, was man von ihm verlangen würde. Doch ohne irgendwelche Horrorszenarien durchzuspielen, las er weiter.

_Und da Sie sowohl große Kenntnis als auch ein Talent für Zaubertränke besitzen (widersprechen Sie nicht , ich kenne Sie gut genug um das zu wissen) würde ich Sie darum bitten das Amt anzunehmen. Natürlich müssten Sie über die Ferien verteilt Seminare belegen, um die Erlaubnis zu erlangen zu unterrichten. Weil ich mir im Klaren bin, dass ein Zaubertränkestudium acht Jahre lang dauert, werden Sie die nächsten Monate auch dies in Angriff nehmen. Denn wie wir beide wissen, gibt es Ausnahmen, in denen solch ein Studium innerhalb weniger Monate absolviert werden kann._

Das wusste er nur zu gut, Snape brüstete sich immer damit, sein Studium in fast schon lächerlich kurzer Zeit absolviert zu haben. Meist verwendete er diese Art von Sprüchen um Harry vor Augen zu führen, wie schlecht er war - vor Allem im Vergleich zu Malfoy.

_In dieser Zeit, werden Sie Unterstützung erhalten, in Form eines Fachkundigen der nur im Hintergrund agieren wird, um sicher zu gehen, dass weder Sie noch die Schüler Schaden erleiden. Sie werden frei handeln können, gleichberechtigt als Professor unter den Anderen Professoren._

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit musste Harry von Herzen lächeln. Professor Potter. Remus und Sirius würden sicher stolz auf ihn sein, selbst wenn sein zu lehrendes Fach etwas speziell war. Außerdem fühlte er sich in Hogwarts zu Hause, selbst nachdem er dort seinem eigenen Tod oft hatte entgegen treten müssen, selbst nachdem er beobachten musste, wie Dumbledore in der Schule starb, auch wenn er nun wusste, dass es nicht gegen seinen Willen geschah.

Doch es sprach auch einiges dagegen : Beispielsweise sein Verhältnis zu Ginny und seinen anderen Freunden, die immer noch in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden. Ihm war klar, dass so viel Mühe er sich auch geben würde - er könnte seine alten Freunde nicht so streng bewerten wie die Syltherins oder die Anderen .

_Ich erwarte eine Antwort , diese muss jedoch nicht von schriftlicher Natur sein. Mein Büro steht Ihnen offen, außerdem würde sich Albus sehr über einen Besuch freuen. Das Leben als Portrait hatte er sich anders vorgestellt, wie er selbst sagt._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Schuldirektorin Minerva McGonagall  
_

Es schmeichelte ihm, dass seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin ihm zutraute, diesen Posten anzunehmen, der bis dato nur von Meistern besetzt wurde. So viel er auch hin und her überlegen würde, es sprach immer etwas dafür und dagegen - Tatsache war jedoch, dass er nicht bereit war für solch eine Aufgabe. Die Gefahr Fehler im Unterricht zu machen und dadurch andere in Gefahr zu bringen war zu hoch, unabhängig davon, welcher Fachkundige ihm half. Außerdem: wie würden nur alle auf ihn reagieren? Die einzigen, die wussten, dass nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort mehr passierte als offensichtlich, waren wie immer Hermine und Ron - bedingt durch die damals herrschende Situation aber auch und natürlich Snape.

Auch wenn die Freude ihn dazu zwang, den Posten anzunehmen, überwog ausnahmsweise sein rationales Denken und so stand er auf, zog seinen Umhang an und trat in seinen Kamin, nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf es, während er klar und deutlich "Hogwarts, Büro der Schuldirektorin" aussprach.

* * *

**_-S.S-_**

Severus Snape war zwar kein Mann der vielen Worte, doch war er ein Mann der vielen Gedanken und so kam es, dass er einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit damit verbrachte, den Unterricht für das beginnende Jahr zu planen. Das tat er natürlich immer, doch dieses Jahr war aus vielen Gründen anders. Er war nun rechtmäßig Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und er war nicht mehr dem Druck ausgesetzt, vor den Kindern der Todesser zu schauspielern. Natürlich favorisierte er Slytherin, er war schließlich Slytherins Vertrauenslehrer, doch durch seinen Platz an Voldemorts Seite war er gezwungen gewesen, alles gut zu heißen, was seine Schüler taten. Unloyales Verhalten den Kindern gegenüber konnte oftmals unloyales Verhalten gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord bedeuten - zumindest wenn dessen Eltern es so auffassten und weiterleiteten.

Doch seine Freude war gedämpft, wenn er bedachte, dass Potter derjenige war, der ihm dieses Leben geschenkt hatte. Als Snape von Nagini gebissen wurde, war dies keine Überraschung für den Meister der Zaubertränke. Einen Angriff hatte er immer erwartet und daher auch ein Elixier erschaffen, dass ihn vor dem Gift der Schlange schützte - so oft wie er mit den Leichen zu tun hatte, die unter dem Biss der Schlange starben, war es kein Problem für ihn, etwas des Giftes aus den Blut der Opfer zu extrahieren um auf dieser Basis sein Gebräu zu erschaffen. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Nagini ihm mehr oder weniger den Hals aufreißen würde, wenn sie zubiss. Er wäre verblutet hätte Potter ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

So wie immer schüttelte er seinen Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. Potter mag ihm geholfen haben, doch war es Poppy, die ihn heilte, außerdem hatte Severus so oft das Leben des Trottels gerettet, dass es geradezu nach einer Wiedergutmachung schrie.

Ihn beschäftigte mehr. Severus hatte eine Dummheit begangen, als er dachte dem Tod entgegen treten zu müssen, er zeigte Potter das Verhältnis welches er zu Lily Evans hatte - der Mutter des Jungen.

Das musste ihn aber nicht weiter beunruhigen, das ganze gehörte der Vergangenheit an und nun hatte er besseres zu tun. Warum dachte er noch an die ganze Sache? Außerdem gab es etwas, das ihn viel mehr interessieren sollte - wer seinen Posten bei den Zaubertränken einnahm. Er hatte angeboten den Unterricht fortzuführen, parallel zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, doch sie hatte vehement abgelehnt und meinte, bereits guten Ersatz gefunden zu haben.

"Guter Ersatz? Slughorn wäre eine Idee, auch wenn der alte Mann seine Besten Lehrjahre hinter sich gebracht hat, besser als Neville Longbottom wäre er auf jeden Fall." murmelte Snape amüsiert und widmete sich seinen Plänen.

* * *

**_-H.P-_**

McGonagall bearbeitete Formulare, als eine grüne Flamme in ihrem Kamin zu ihrer rechten empor stieg und einen jungen Mann hervorbrachte, den sie zuerst nicht erkannte. Als sie sich seiner Identität bewusst wurde, musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell erwartet hatte.

". Ich muss zugeben: Ihre schnelle Antwort überrascht mich." sagte sie, während sie aufstand und den jungen Potter beäugte. Sie hatte Veränderungen erwartet, doch das übertraf ihre Erwartungen. Harry verneigte sich kurz um seine ehemalige Professorin zu begrüßen und lächelte sie leicht an.

"Es ist etwas mit mir durchgegangen, das muss ich gestehen." sagte er leicht verunsichert und trat näher an sie heran.

"Nun, ich nehme an Sie sind gekommen und über mein Angebot zu diskutieren?" sagte McGonagall, setzte sich wieder und deutete Harry an, gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. An seinem Blick konnte die Direktorin bereits erahnen, dass der Junge dem Vorschlag gegenüber nicht positiv entgegenblickte. Was Anderes hatte sie aber auch nicht erwartet, schließlich ging es hier um den Posten für Zaubertränke. Außerdem war Harry von zu bescheidener Natur und würde sich niemals Fähigkeiten in irgendetwas zugestehen.

"So ist es Professor. Ich habe mir ihr Angebot gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen." antwortete er nickend.

"Und zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen? Ich hoffe sie haben gute Argumente dafür gefunden abzulehnen, denn ansonsten nehme ich eine Absage nicht an." sagte und hob fragend ihre Augenbraue. Daraufhin umspielte ein sachtes Lächelnd die Lippen des Jungen - das war seine Hauslehrerin wie sie leibte und lebte.

"Es ist einfach unmöglich, davon abgesehen das meine Kenntnis viel zu gering ist, habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung wenn es darum geht, Menschen Wissen zu vermitteln. Dumbledores Armee kann man nicht als Erfahrung dazu zählen. Erschwerend kommt die Tatsache dazu, dass sich in den jüngeren Jahrgängen Schüler befinden, die mir nahe stehen und ich denke Sie können sich denken, dass ich mich außer Stande fühle diejenigen nicht zu bevorzugen." sprach er schnell - sonst würde er nur zweifelnd klingen. Denn Zweifel schwang in seinen Gedanken mit.

"Harry, ich kenne dich seit dem Tag deiner Geburt. Ich habe deine Entwicklung gesehen und ich kann dir versichern: du bist ein Mensch, der für Alle in seinem Umfeld nur das Beste will. Du wirst einzelne Schüler nicht favorisieren und selbst wenn du dies tun solltest - ich glaube daran, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein wird, bis auch das sich einpendelt. Außerdem würde ich niemanden so gerne dieses Amt annehmen lassen wie dich. Mit den Seminaren und dem Studium wird in kürzester Zeit ein ehrenwerter Professor, das versichere ich dir." Sie schenkte ihm ein seltenes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches ihn einfach überzeugen mussten - wenn es nicht ihre Argumente taten.

Harry hatte sich in Teufelsküche gebracht, das wusste er, denn wenn McGonagall das Formelle ablegte um auf persönlicher Ebene zu überzeugen, dann gab es keinen Ausweg ohne es sich für immer bei ihr zu verscherzen. Das wollte er nicht, sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, die ihm noch wichtig waren und zusätzlich lebten. Er seufzte, er könnte sich wehren doch würde das keinen Sinn machen, die Professorin wusste ganz genau, wie sie seine Güte ausnutzen musste.

_"Und dabei dachte ich, Dumbledore wäre der einzige gewesen, der wusste wie man Menschen auf die eigene Seite zieht ohne dabei zwingend zu wirken. Man kann wohl nur Direktor der Schule werden, wenn man eine manipulative Ader besitzt. _" dachte Harry und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

"Wer wird mich beaufsichtigen?"

"Ein fähiger Magier." lächelte sie daraufhin nur und schob einen Haufen von Papieren in Harrys Richtung, bei denen es sich um den Arbeitsvertrag handelte und Informationsblätter zu den Seminaren und dem Studium. Mehr oder weniger freiwillig unterzeichnete er Alles, was seine Unterschrift benötigte.

"Wann soll ich in der Schule erscheinen? Am Tag der offiziellen Eröffnung?" fragte Harry nun mit Interesse, wenn er schon die Arbeit übernahm, dann konnte er es auch genießen - schließlich war es ja wohl etwas Gutes, wenn ihn dazu bewegen wollte.

"Für üblich trifft der Lehrkörper innerhalb der letzten Ferienwoche ein. Aufgrund Ihres straffen Stundenplans, reicht es vollkommen wenn Sie dem Abendessen beiwohnen, dass einen Tag vor der Eröffnung stattfindet. Dann werde ich Sie ihren Kollegen vorstellen." erklärte und musste dagegen ankämpfen, ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Sie konnte sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie entzückt ihre Kollegen auf den Zuwachs reagieren würden - mit einer Ausnahme.

Es vergingen weitere Minuten in denen Harry Fragen bezüglich seiner Freizeit und dem Gleichem stellte, dann war es aber auch Zeit für ihn das Büro zu verlassen. Die Direktorin hatte einiges zu tun und Dumbledores Portrait schlief selig, oder versuchte so zu wirken.

Als der jüngste Professor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in den Kamin trat, verbeugte er sich kurz zum Abschied.

"Wir sehen uns in einigen Wochen."

"Nutzen Sie diese Zeit, ." lautete ihre kurze Antwort, die von einem Nicken begleitet wurde. Harry lächelte zustimmend und warf das Flohpulver.

"Godric's Hollow." sprach er mit fester Stimme und verschwand in grünen Flammen. Zurück blieb eine zufriedene McGonagall.


	2. Wiedersehensfreude

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.K.R; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info: **Sorry das es ne Woche (?) gedauert hat fürs update, habe aber momentan wieder meine geliebte Klausuren Phase... juuuhuuu xD ich hab mich gefreut, dass es User gibt die diese Story gefaved haben : ein ganz großes an euch. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn es mehr werden und vllt auch noch ein paar reviews dazu kommen (:

NICHT wundern, wenn mal irgendwo ein buchstabe fehlt, letztes mal musste ich bemerken, dass beim uploaden sachen verschlcukt :/ naja, have fun !

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**

* * *

**_**-H.P-**_

In wenigen Minuten war es so weit. Harry würde die große Halle von Hogwarts betreten und von MacGonagall als der neue Zaubertränke Professor vorgestellt werden und obwohl der junge Magier sich darauf freute, die anderen Professoren wieder zu sehen, musste er sich eingestehen, dass dieses Treffen ihn auch etwas beunruhigte. Nun ja, etwas war wahrscheinlich untertrieben. Er war unvorstellbar aufgeregt. Einerseits, weil er vor einem Jahr noch selbst ein Schüler der Schule war und sich immer noch als einer ansah. Es fiel ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er nun ein Teil des Lehrkörpers war, dass er nun Noten verteilen würde, Schüler nachsitzen lassen konnte und Punkte von den Häusern sowohl abziehen als auch hinzufügen konnte. Er stand vor der Türe der Schuldirektorin und wartete auf diese. Er war McGonagall dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn begleiten wollte, denn andernfalls würde er vielleicht kneifen. Nervös zupfte er seinem neuen, schwarzen Umhang zurecht, welcher kurz unterhalb seines Rechten Schlüsselbeins von einer matt-goldenen Brosche zusammengehalten wurde, welcher das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes trug. Sie war beinahe Handteller groß und ein Geschenk von gewesen, welches er wenig gerne annahm, weil sie viel zu wertvoll schien, doch Rons Vater hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry sie nahm - er sagte, Harry wäre der einzige, der zumindest irgendwann mal im Besitz aller Heiligtümer war ohne sie zu missbrauchen. Darauf hätte Harry beinahe laut losgeprustet. Er hatte seinen Tarnumhang mehr als ein dutzend Mal missbraucht. Doch im Grunde hatte recht - den Stein der Weisen missbrauchte Harry nicht und den Elderstab wusste er bestens in seinen Gemächern gehütet. Er wollte den Zauberstab nicht nutzen, ebenso wie seine unglaubliche Macht - doch bei Notfällen war es ihm trotzdem lieber den Elderstab in seiner Nähe zu haben und nicht in Gringotts.

Er betrachtete sich mit penibler Genauigkeit in einem Fenster, dass sich in seiner Nähe befand. Der Umhang war zwar auf den ersten Blick schwarz, doch wenn licht auf ihn fiel schimmerte er leicht in einem dunklen Weinrot, doch dazu musste man schon genau hinblicken, sonst war es nicht erkennbar. Unter seinem Umhang trug er eine seidige, Hochgeschlossene Jacke welche nun tatsächlich weinrot gefärbt war und von ebenfalls matt-golden Knöpfen zusammengehalten wurde. Obwohl Harry simple Kleidung bevorzugte, mochte er die Jacke, welche sowohl an den Ärmel Enden als auch an dem Unteren Ende, das sich um die Hüfte legte, dezente Schnörkelmuster besaß, die mit goldenen Fäden eingenäht worden waren. Seine Hose und seine Schuhe waren wieder schwarz und vollendeten das Bild des jungen Potters.

Der Verkäufer war Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er merkte, dass _Harry Potter _in seinem Laden einkaufen wollte und nahm sich daher extra viel Zeit den jungen Magier seinem Willen entsprechend einzukleiden - wobei Harry schnell merken musste, dass ein Professor nicht einfach im Poloshirt aufkreuzen konnte. Zumindest war es das, was der Verkäufer ihm einredete, doch Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte - jeder Lehrer war in verschiedenste Gewänder eingekleidet gewesen.

Und er musste immer wieder staunen, wenn er sich betrachtete. Er sah elegant und geradezu geschmeidig aus - was davon unterstütz wurde, dass sich seine Haare nun gehorsam an seinen Kopf anschmiegten und die klumpige Brille sein Gesicht nicht mehr belagerte.

Aufgeregt strich sich Harry durch die Haare und betrachtete sich in dem Fenster. Ohne Zweifel - er sah aus wie eine jüngere Version von _ihm_. Die Haare hingen ihm einfach viel zu viel ins Gesicht rein. Hektisch holte Harry ein dünnes Stoffband aus seiner Hosentasche und band sich die dunkelbraunen, seidigen Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen. Er hatte mit so einer Erkenntnis in letzter Sekunde gerechnet und daher vorgesorgt.

Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, fasste er aus Reflex an seinen linken Unterarm, um seinen Zauberstab aus dem Lederriemen zu ziehen, der sich um besagten Unterarm schlängelte. Doch als er sich umdrehte und sah, das McGonagall lediglich aus ihrem Büro getreten war, schüttelte er auf seine Hektik hin nur den Kopf und ließ den Stab wo er hingehörte.

"Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, ." sagte sie, wobei sie jedoch keinerlei Anschein machte, dass ihr die Verspätung Leid tat - Harry war es auch egal. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein äußeres prüfen können. Also lächelte der junge Mann nur und neigte seinen Kopf kurz zur Begrüßung.

"So weit ich das beurteilen kann, haben wir sowieso noch genug Zeit." lächelte er.

"Allerdings, so ist es." stimmte sie gut gelaunt zu und ging vor, woraufhin Harry ihr anfing zu folgen.

"Und? Sind Sie aufgeregt Harry?" fragte McGonagall beiläufig ohne ihn anzuschauen. Er nickte trotzdem.

"Wenn ich die Wahrheit sagen soll: Ja, das bin ich. Schließlich bin ich ein Professor, der vor wenigen Wochen noch Schüler dieser Schule war." murmelte Harry und kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, sich durch die Haare zu fahren.

"Seien Sie sich sicher. Ihre Kollegen werden Sie mit offenen Armen empfangen." lächelte McGonagall minimal. _Ihr Kollegen_. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und trat die Treppen hinunter, die zum Vorraum der großen Halle führten. Es war leer und trotzdem wirkte das Schloss durch die verstreuten Fackeln warm und einladend, so wie Harry es kennen gelernt hatte. Das einzige was fehlte um die Wärme komplett zu machen war Dumbledore.

Natürlich war McGonagall eine gute Direktorin, davon war Harry überzeugt, doch Albus Dumbledore verbreitete ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er schien jeden seiner Schüler und Kollegen zu kennen, sich um sie zu sorgen und das beste für sie zu wollen. Einst war Harry voller Wut, er hatte sich von dem mächtigen Magier benutzt gefühlt doch mit der Zeit lernte er, dass Dumbledore immer nur das Beste wollte, auch wenn seine Mittel um das Gute zu erreichen oftmals diskutabel waren.

Und plötzlich stand Harry mit McGonagall schon vor den Türen der großen Halle. Mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs öffnete die Schulleiterin die Tore und trat in den Raum mit Harry im Schlepptau.

Die Halle war feierlich in den vier Farben der Häuser dekoriert, der lange Tisch der Professoren war bereits mit Besteck gedeckt und Kerzen schwebten kurz unter der Decke und erleuchteten den gesamten Raum. Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten trat McGonagall dem Tisch entgegen und setzte sich kurz darauf in die Mitte, Harry (welcher unschlüssig neben ihr stand) wies sie an, auf dem Platz links neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

"In weniger als fünf Minuten wird der Rest eintreten. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Potter." sagte McGonagall mitfühlend, als sie das Nervenbündel zu ihrer linken betrachtete.

Harry nickte, er wusste, dass er nicht so reagieren sollte. Er hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft und gewonnen also warum machte er nun solch einen Aufstand?

_Ruhig Harry._ Dachte er und schloss kurz die Augen. Er war ein Okklumentor und das würde er sich zu nutzen machen. Harry schirmte seine Empfindungen ab und setzte ein perfektes Pokerface auf. Niemand würde denken, dass in Harrys innerem ein Kampf tobte, denn er wirkte nun wie die Ruhe selbst. Es konnte losgehen.

* * *

_**-S.S-**_

Die Zeit der Ruhe fand nun ihr Ende für Severus Snape und die Tatsache zerstörte jegliche potentiell gute Laune des Professoren. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er der großen Halle entgegen. Wie jedes Jahr hatte er herzlich wenig Lust auf das Beisammen sein, denn er würde sicherlich ein interessantes Buch in seinem Regal finden können, das mehr Aufmerksamkeit wert war als die belanglosen Gespräche über den Sommerurlaub. Doch er musste teilnehmen, alleine aus dem Grund, guten Willen zu zeigen - denn einige seiner Kollegen nahmen ihm das Jahr, als er Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, immer noch übel. Dafür konnte Severus jedoch Verständnis aufbringen, denn er wusste, dass es nicht den Vorstellungen des Lehrkörpers entsprach, nach dem Willen eines Todessers zu handeln. Doch dies war zum Glück vorbei und jeder wusste, das Alles was der Tränkemeister tat zum Wohl des Ordens diente.

Noch bevor er in die Halle eintrat stellte er fest, dass er einer der letzten Ankömmlinge sein musste oder gar der letzte, denn er hörte die verschiedensten Stimmen durcheinander reden - nach der Anzahl konnte er die Anwesenden erahnen. Beim Eintritt in die Halle versuchte er tatsächlich nicht so resigniert zu wirken wie er es normalerweise tat. Er hatte ja keinen Grund dazu.

Na ja, das dachte er.

Als er dem Tisch näher kam entdeckte er den wahrscheinlichen Grund für die allgemeine Aufregung. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf einen jungen Potter gerichtet, der seinem Namen keinerlei Ehre mehr machte, denn sowohl sein Aussehen als auch seine Mimik und Gestik ähnelten nun einer ganz anderen Person. _Mir selbst_. Musste Severus Snape zum ersten Mal seit langem _geschockt_ feststellen.

Er wusste das Potter sein Sohn war, zumindest wusste er dies seit zwei Jahren, nachdem Albus entschlossen hat, dem Tränkemeister die Wahrheit zu eröffnen, die er Jahrelang vor ihm gehütet hatte.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Lily Evans und Severus Snape in ihrer Jugend beinahe unzertrennlich waren und obwohl ihre Freundschaft gelitten hatte, als Severus sie einst als Schlammblut bezeichnete, kamen die beiden Jugendfreunde nach vielen Jahre wieder zu einem Verständnis. Natürlich konnte Lily den jungen Todesser nicht offen Zuneigung spüren lassen, doch sie war immer da - das wussten beide. Doch es gab eine Zeit in der Lily und James unglücklich waren und es kam wie es kommen musste. Sie wandte sich zeitweilig ihrem früheren besten Freund zu und Snape, der Lily seit jeher liebte, packte diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf und hoffte darauf, gegen seinen Rivalen die Oberhand zu behalten.

Severus und Lily verbrachten einige Wochen miteinander. Wochen, die für Severus wohl die glücklichsten in seinem Leben waren, doch wie jedes Glück des Mannes, musste auch dieses schwinden.

James und Lily kamen wieder zusammen und lebten ihr Leben glücklich weiter, doch Severus hatte sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Sozusagen hatte er ihr etwas mitgegeben. Er schenkte ihr ein Kind, von dem er erst fünfzehn Jahre später erfuhr.

Albus war der Meinung gewesen, dass es sowohl für Severus sicherer sein würde, wenn der eine nicht von dem anderen wusste. So sorgte er mit Lilys und James Hilfe dafür, dass Harrys Äußeres dem seines vermeidlichen Vaters gleichen würde, diese Tarnung sollte erst dann beginnen zu schwinden, wenn auch er selbst die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfuhr.

Severus war zum Zeitpunkt der Enthüllung in Rage gewesen, am liebsten hätte er den Schuldirektor gegen eine Wand fliegen lassen oder ihm seine geliebten Zitronenbonbons gegen den Kopf geworfen. Doch Severus entschied sich dafür das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, er wollte keinen Sohn und erst recht nicht wenn es sich dabei um Harry Potter hielt.

Und dann weihte er den Jungen aus einem Anflug von Selbstzweifeln ein, als er dachte im sterben zu liegen. _Ich war mir sicher zu sterben._ Er erzählte ihm zusammengefasst All das, was Albus ihm einst erzählt hatte. Dann überlebte er wider Erwarten. Und nun waren beide hier Snape und ein Potter, der seinen Tarnzauber verloren hatte.

_Potter bleibt Potter. Ohne Aufmerksamkeit kann das Balg nicht leben._ Dachte er und lächelte spöttisch.

"Severus." sagte McGonagall und lächelte ihn ehrlich an. Minerva war eine der wenigen, mit denen Snape gerne Unterhaltungen führte, die für ihn auch keine Zeitverschwendung darstellten.

"Minerva." begrüßte er sie ebenfalls und verneigte leicht den Kopf. Nun wandten sich ihm auch die anderen Kollegen zu und begrüßten ihn mehr oder weniger herzlich. Er schaute jedem in die Augen, zu letzt auch Potter. Die restlichen Professoren widmeten sich Privatgesprächen.

"Wie ich sehe, beehrt uns _der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords_. Welch Ehre uns damit zu Teil wird." sprach Severus und zitierte dabei gewollt die Überschrift des Tagespropheten. Er erwartete, dass Potter wie so oft rot anlief oder aber versuchte zu kontern und dann erbärmlich scheiterte. Doch das tat er dieses Mal nicht. Er zeigte keinerlei Regung und in dem Moment wurde Severus Snape bewusst, dass sogar Idioten in der Lage waren Okklumentoren zu werden.

"Ich nehme an, es handelt sich bei ihm um den neuen Professor für Zaubertränke?" fragte er und lächelte spöttisch, während er seinen Platz an Minervas Rechten in Beschlag nahm.

"So ist es." sagte McGonagall und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. _Wie eine Löwin, die ihr Junges verteidigt._ Dachte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zumindest ist mir nun klar, wen ich davor abhalten muss, die Schülerschaft in die Luft zu sprengen." sagte er in einem monotonen Ton und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick zu Potter. Dieser saß weiterhin unberührt an seinem Platz, doch Snape war in der Lage die kleinsten Anzeichen für irgendwelche Emotionsausbrüche ausfindig zu machen, daher fiel es ihm nicht weiter schwer zu bemerken, wie sich die Augen des jungen Mannes leicht verengten. Er war wütend - keine Frage.

"Severus, ich denke wir müssen nicht anfangen Qualifikation zu besprechen." sagte Minerva McGonagall mit Nachdruck.

"Es gibt keine Qualifikation, die es zu besprechen gäbe." erwiderte er naserümpfend.

"Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Sie in der Lage sind, darüber zu entscheiden Sir." sagte Potter seelenruhig und schaute Snape mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an.

"Bin ich das? Ich kann mich gut an Ihre erbärmlichen Leistungen in den vergangenen Jahren erinnern." sagte Severus und grinste ihn provokant an.

"Bedauerlich, dass Sie mich die letzten zwei Jahre nicht unterrichtet haben." fuhr Potter fort und fügte ein "Sir." hinzu, daraufhin lächelte der Junge mindestens so spöttisch wie Severus es zuvor getan hatte.

"Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass sowohl Sie als auch ich im letzten Jahr anderen Angelegenheiten nachgehen mussten." fuhr Harry im selben Ton fort.

_Freches, verzogenes Gör._ Dachte Snape und wollte zu einem Konter ansetzten, als McGonagall die Beiden Professoren unterbrach.

"Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir uns _alle _dem Essen widmen." sagte sie und betrachtete nun sowohl Severus als auch Harry mit einem warnenden Blick. Snape schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. _Was für Nerven hatte diese Frau?_ Sie hatte Harry Potter eingestellt, für einen Posten der jahrelange Erfahrung voraussetzte. Der Klassenraum würde in die Luft gejagt werden, entweder von Potter oder den Schülern, mit welchen er nicht klar kam. Ach nein, das würde nicht passieren denn er, Severus Snape, sollte den Babysitter spielen.

_Wahrscheinlich ist das ein erbärmlicher Versuch, mich und diesen Nichtsnutz zusammen zu bringen. Minerva ist naiv, wenn sie glaubt, dass Harry und ich uns gegenseitig in die Arme fallen würden._

Nach einiger Zeit des Beisammensein stand Snape auf und verabschiedete sich. Ihm wurde das Gerede um Potter zu viel. Er würde wohl für lange Zeit keine Ruhe haben, doch ein Gedanke erfreute ihn: er hatte den Held abermals unter seinen Fittichen, und er wusste ganz genau, wie er es anderen Menschen schwer machen konnte.


	3. Erinnerungen & Regeln

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.K.R; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info: **Ohje, das hat gedauert - aber hatte wegen den Feiertagen und diversen anderen Sachen nicht wirklich Zeit gefunden um zu schreiben, aber das hab ich ja nun getan und ich finde, es ist ja ne gute Zahl an Wörtern zusammengekommen :D ich freue mich wie immer über Rückmeldungen usw usw.

Und Ja: Ich hab den Teil mit dem Sprechenden Hut aus _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen_ abgetippt. Ein Cookie für jeden der das merkt lol

**NICHT wundern, wenn mal irgendwo ein buchstabe fehlt bzw ein Wort! , letztes mal musste ich bemerken, dass beim uploaden sachen verschluckt :/ naja, have fun !**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

_**-H.P-**_

Halb amüsiert, halb melancholisch, beobachtete Harry die Neuankömmlinge von Hogwarts. Alle aufgeregt und manche verängstigt, denn in wenigen Augenblicken würde der sprechende Hut sie ihren Häusern und somit auch weitestgehend ihren neuen Familien, zuordnen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie er auf dem Hocker saß und Hunderte von abwartenden Blicken auf sich liegen spürte. Damals war er noch _Der Junge der überlebte_ und jeder war erpicht darauf zu wissen, was in ihm steckte. Er selbst wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm von der Prozedur berichtet - doch das konnte dem Jungen, den die meisten Leute besser kannten als er sich selbst, auch nicht viel helfen.

Das einzige, was er schon damals wusste war, dass _Slytherin _keine wählbare Option darstellte. Wenigstens ein Mal in seinem Leben hatte Malfoy ihm etwas Gutes getan - selbst wenn es darin bestand, sich in den Augen des gutherzigen Harrys, jegliche Chance auf eine mögliche Freundschaft zu verspielen.

Der Hut diskutierte in der Regel weder mit den Schülern noch über deren Haus, in welches sie einsortiert werden würden. Doch wie sonst war der grünäugige Harry eine Ausnahme.

_"Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja- und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant... Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?"_ fragte ihn der Hut vor exakt acht Jahren und Harrys Antwort konnte nicht deutlicher sein.

_"Nicht Slytherin, bloß nicht Slytherin."_

_"Nicht Slytherin, nein?"_ murmelte der sprechende Hut daraufhin nur - im Nachhinein meinte Harry in Erinnerung zu haben, der alte Hut hätte belustigt geklungen, doch das konnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein.

_"Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein Zweifel - nein? Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist - dann besser nach Gryffindor!"_ diese Aussage des Hutes brachte Harry selbst nach Jahren noch ins grübeln. Was wäre passiert, wenn er sich nicht gegen Slytherin entschieden hätte? Wäre aus ihm ein zweiter dunkler Lord gewesen? Oder hätte Snape ihn zumindest davor bewahrt?

_Ha! Als wenn Snape dir geholfen hätte._ Dachte Harry sofort und blickte nun düster drein. Nein, sein gottverdammter **Vater **hätte ihm nicht geholfen, es sei denn, Dumbledore hätte den Tränkemeister dazu gezwungen. Eine kleines, schwaches Stimmchen in Harry Hinterkopf versuchte den jungen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass der permanent in schwarz gekleidete Mann ihm beigestanden hätte, wäre er nur von Anfang an in seinem Haus gelandet. Schließlich hätte Snape sich dann mit ihm auseinander setzen müssen, und wäre zum Schluss gekommen, dass er kein verzogener Idiot war.

Doch dafür war es zu spät, er hasste Snape und sein ehemaliger Professor hasste ihn. Doch so sehr er ihn hasste und so sehr er es leugnen wollte, in seinem Inneren hoffte er darauf, wenigstens einen Funken von Stolz in den Augen seines Vaters zu sehen oder zumindest irgend etwas, dass nicht kompletten Hass ausstrahlte. _Ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu beweisen._ Er schnaubte innerlich, der Hut hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

"Alles klar Harry? Siehst aus, als hät dich 'n Klatscher erwischt." raunte Hagrid, welcher links neben ihm saß und musterte seinen selbsternannten Schützling. Dem Halbriesen war nicht entgangen, dass der Junge introvertierter wirkte als je zuvor. Das war keinem entfallen, doch die Meisten machten sich keine weiteren Sorgen, schließlich hatte Harry in den letzen zwei bis drei Jahren viele geliebte Menschen verloren. Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Fred Weasley und noch viele Andere - da war es kein Wunder, wenn Harry Zeit zum verarbeiten brauchte.

Zumindest war das die allgemeine Meinung. Doch Hagrid kannte den Jungen lang genug um zu wissen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, doch er entschied sich dafür zu warten und zu beobachten. Manchmal lösten sich Probleme auch ohne fremde Einwirkung.

Harry hob seinen Blick an und schaute seinem zottigen Freund in die Augen und lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

"Alles Bestens, ich... schwelge nur in Erinnerungen." murmelte Harry und versuchte dabei keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Sein Freund nickte daraufhin und wandte den Blick ab, Harry konzentrierte sich nun auf die Schüler, die vom sprechenden Hut in die Häuser geteilt wurden.

Bei der Masse der Kinder dauerte es einige Zeit, doch schließlich wurde auch der Letzte Schüler einsortiert und damit war der erste Teil des Abends beendet. Nun würden Ankündigungen folgen und Harry wusste, dass es in wenigen Minuten noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, als wahrscheinlich ohne hin schon.

McGonagall stand von ihrem Platz auf, ging um den Professorentisch herum und stellte sich in das Zentrum der Erhöhung, an welcher der Lehrkörper Platz nahm.

"Dieses Jahr ist wohl für viele von uns ein ganz besonderes, denn das erste Mal seit geraumer Zeit können wir uns alle ausschließlich auf das Lernen konzentrieren, so wie schon immer sein sollte. Voldemort wurde besiegt und unsere Schule wieder aufgebaut, nachdem sie unter dem Kampf, der hier stattfand, gelitten hatte.

Ich hoffe jeder hat etwas aus dieser Zeit gelernt. Ich hoffe, dass jeder in dieser Halle versteht, dass so dunkel die Zeiten auch sein mögen, es immer die Hoffnung sein wird, die uns durch diese Dunkelheit bringt." sprach McGonagall mit feierlicher Stimme, sie schien jedem einzelnen in die Augen zu schauen bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Nun denn, ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass das Fach _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _sich nun endlich eines kompetenten Professoren erfreuen kann. Unser Zaubertränkemeister Professor Snape, wird euch dieses Jahr in diesem Fach unterrichten." sagte sie und musste mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Wenige Sekunden zuvor ruhten alle Blicke hoffnungsvoll auf Harry Potter, doch nun wanderten sie geschockt zu Severus Snape, welcher die Schülerschaft mit seinem besten herablassenden Blick zu einem neuen Schuljahr begrüßte.

"Des Weiteren." sagte sie laut, als die Gespräche der geschockten Schüler lauter wurden. Ihr warnender Ton brachte die Schüler recht schnell dazu, still zu sein.

"Freue ich mich, euch den neuen Professor für das Fach der _Zaubertränke_ vorzustellen." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und deutete Harry an aufzustehen, was er ohne zögern auch tat.

"Harry Potter hat unserer Bitte glücklicherweise nachgegeben, dieses Amt zu besetzen." fuhr McGonagall fort und schaute warnend von Harry zu Snape, welcher so wirkte, als würde er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einen unangebrachten Kommentar abgeben.

"Aufgrund der kurzen Vorbereitungszeit, die Professor Potter hatte um sich der Zaubertränkekunst zu widmen, wird Professor Snape für ungenaue Zeit dem Tränkeunterricht beiwohnen, was im Übrigen die Verteilung der beiden Fächer über die Woche bei den meisten erklären wird."

Harry konnte nur erahnen, wie sehr es den Schülern graulte, Snape mehr als sonst unter der Woche zu sehen - denn neben dem Fach der Verteidigung gegen dunklen Künste, war Snape ja nun auch noch bekannter Weise der 'Aufseher' in Harry's Tränkeunterricht. Er setze sich wieder.

"Weil es keine weiteren Informationen zu verkünden gibt, bleibt mir nur eins übrig: Lasst das Fest beginnen!" McGonagall schnippte, daraufhin erschien Essen in unglaublichen Massen auf den Tischen in der großen Halle. Viele Neulingen entfuhr ein erstauntes 'ah' oder 'oh' - was Harry ihnen aber nicht verübeln konnte. Er selbst hatte genau so reagiert.

Doch dieses Jahr erfreute er sich nicht sonderlich an dem Anblick des Essens, im Gegenteil: er würde am Liebsten aufstehen und die Halle verlassen um in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Doch es war nicht möglich jetzt schon zu gehen, McGonagall würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wenn er es täte.

Demotiviert schaute Harry nun von den Schülern weg und musterte seine Kollegen. _Kollegen, unglaublich._ Dachte er, so wie schon oft.

Er betrachtete die Erstklässler, wie sie unbeschwert lachten, aßen und das Schloss bestaunten. Sie fühlten sich sicher, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Wie sehr Harry sich nur wünschte mit ihnen tauschen zu können - noch einmal von Neuem zu durchleben ohne die Angst von seinem Onkel ohnmächtig geschlagen zu werden, wenn er wieder "zu Hause" war aber auch ohne die Angst, von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern verfolgt zu werden, wenn es an der Zeit war die Hölle auf Erden zu verlassen um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Ohne sich dessen im klaren zu sein, wurde Harrys neutraler Blick von einem unglaublich traurig wirkenden ersetzt, welches (unnötiger Weise) von einem leichten Lächeln begleitet wurde.

Er sollte sich für die Jungen und Mädchen freuen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein ruhiges Leben verdient, wahrscheinlich mussten sie zuvor in ständiger Angst um ihre Eltern leben - viele der Schüler waren Töchter und Söhne von Auroren. Bekannter Weise hatten jene in den letzten Jahren genug Arbeit gehabt.

Der junge Professor schüttelte seinen Kopf und rieb sich ermüdet den Nasenrücken. _Okklumentik, Harry. Du lässt die Fassade bröckeln._ Erneut schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf hatte Recht, so wie immer. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er seine Augen und sortierte seine Gedanken um die Augen erst dann wieder zu öffnen, als die wohlbekannte und sichere, innere Taubheit seine Gefühle im Hintergrund pochen ließ. Das war Okklumentik, nicht mehr und nicht weniger - das Verschließen seiner Gefühle, die ihn ansonsten nur quälen würden.

Plötzlich schlug Harrys sechster Sinn Alarm, als er Blicke auf sich spürte - wohl besser gesagt einen Blick, das konnte er dann feststellen als er seinen Kopf hob und sah, wie Severus Snape ihn mit ebenfalls ausdruckslosen, jedoch Kohlraben schwarzen Augen betrachtete.

Genervt davon, dass ausgerechnet _Snape_ seinen schwachen Moment beobachtet hatte, fing Harry nun an zu essen - und das nur, um gehen zu können, als er fertig war.

_Er kann ein so guter Okklumentor sein wie er will, seine Freude konnte ich auch so bestens sehen._ _Was wundert es mich? Snape weidet sich schon seit Jahren an meinem Leid, das war nun keine Ausnahme._

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry sein Essen mit nötiger Manier, jedoch in kurzer Zeit beendete, verabschiedete er sich und trat nach einem längeren Gespräch mit McGonagall, welche versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen zu bleiben, von dem Lehrerpodium und verließ die Halle, die voller Freude pulsierte.

* * *

_**-S.S-**_

Der erste Schultag war gekommen, was die Laune von Severus Snape nicht zum positiven beeinflusste. Zumindest musste er nun nicht primär darauf achten, ob die dümmlichen Primaten - oder auch Schüler, so wie die anderen Professoren sie nannten - sich mit Hilfe von Zaubertränken in die Luft jagten, denn das war nun Potters Aufgabe.

"Professor Potters." berichtigte er sich belustigt und zugleich angewidert. Er würde wohl nie verstehen, warum McGonagall einen Amateur einstellte. Wahrscheinlich wurde seine ehemalige Professorin senil, denn eine andere Erklärung die vertretbar wäre gab es nicht.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem nun zweitjüngsten Professor, dass es Zeit war, zu dem Zaubertränke Klassenraum zu gehen - Potter trug zwar die Verantwortung für die Idioten, doch Snape trug Verantwortung für das Handeln von Potter und so würde er ebenfalls in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn etwas unschönes geschah.

Als Severus nach einigen Minuten an dem Klassenraum ankam, wurde ihm klar, dass die Doppelstunde interessant werden würde.

Siebtklässler: Slytherins und Gryffindors! Potters Loyalitäten wurden also schon zu Beginn getestet. Es war viel versprechend, doch eigentlich wusste Severus genau wie die Stunde ablaufen würde und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn fast seine Mundwinkel anheben.

Seine Schlangen würden von Potter ungerecht behandelt werden, wohingegen sein Gryffindor-Fanclub höchst wahrscheinlich Sympathie erhalten würde.

Hinzu kam aber auch noch die Tatsache, das die zu unterrichtenden Schüler gerade mal ein Jahr jünger waren als Potter - manche waren vielleicht nur wenige Monate jünger und darunter würde sicher der Respekt ihm gegenüber leiden.

Doch bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, öffneten sich die Türen des Raumes, wodurch die Meute in den Raum trat. Er selbst bildete die Nachhut und stellte sich, nachdem alle Schüler anwesend waren, in die Nähe der Türe und entschied sich aus dieser Entfernung das Spektakel zu beobachten.

Oh, es würde ein Spektakel werden - davon war der schwarz gekleidete Mann absolut überzeugt.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Potter, welcher den Blick erwiderte und seinen Kopf kurz zur Begrüßung neigte, woraufhin Snape ihm sein schönstes, spöttisches Grinsen schenkte.

_Noch ist er von dem, was er tut überzeugt... ich bin gespannt wann sich das ändert._ Dachte Snape und beobachtete die ausgelassene Stimmung innerhalb der Schülerschaft. Wie erwartet : Kein Respekt.

Als er entschloss seine Aufmerksamkeit Potter zu widmen, sah er, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab minimal anhob - kurz darauf erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, welches Sympathie für den Klang einer Kreide (die unglücklich die Tafel streift) empfinden ließ. Kurz bevor Snape sich die Ohren zu halten wollte, sah er, wie Potter _finite incantatem_ nutzte um dem Lärm ein Ende zu setzen.

"Es gibt wenige Regeln, die ich aufstelle." begann er in einem gelassenen Tonfall. Zu gelassen, für den Geschmack von Snape.

"Doch sollte es Intelligenzbestien geben, die diesen Regeln nicht Folge leisten... dann könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass der Abzug von Hauspunkten nur die Vorspeise sein wird." fuhr er fort, wobei seine Stimme zum Schluss hin immer eisiger wurde. Das fiel jedoch nicht nur Snape auf, sondern auch den Schülern.

"Das sollen wir ernst nehmen? _Professor_?" sagte ein Schüler. Einer seiner Schüler. Stellte Snape fest, ein Slytherin der die erste Gelegenheit nutze Potter zu beleidigen und obwohl Snape wusste, dass er keinerlei Recht hatte solch ein Verhalten gut zu heißen, tat er es teilweise. Wohl zum Entsetzen aller lächelte Potter daraufhin.

"Ah, vielen Dank für die fantastische Überleitung, . Fünf Punkte für Slytherin." sagte er in einem Tonfall, der niemanden an seinen Worten zweifeln ließ. Auch Snape musste gestehen, verwirrt von Potters Auftritt zu sein.

"Denn die erste Regel, auf die ich großen Wert lege ist: Respekt." sein Lächelnd verschwand und nun bohrten sich die grünen Augen des jungen Professors in die Gesichter aller Anwesenden.

"Ich toleriere keinerlei Beleidigungen jeglicher Hinsicht. Ich dulde es nicht, Ziel von Scherzen und dergleichen zu sein, ebenfalls werde ich keinerlei Kritik annehmen solange sie nicht konstruktiv ist. Ich bin Ihr Professor und hab alle Rechte eines solchen." sprach Potter und schaute nun wieder zu Allasio.

"Nachsitzen . Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir. Des weiteren 25 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin." ein kollektives, unzufriedenes Raunen durchfuhr die Sitzreihen seiner Schlangen, die Gryffindors frohlockten zwischenzeitlich, zu Snapes Missgunst.

"Das war nur zum warm werden, seien Sie alle sich gewiss, dass ich das nächste Mal anders reagieren werde." sagte Potter und schaute zu den Gryffindors.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Snape die Schüler, sie beruhigten sich gezwungener Weise. Jeder verstand nun, dass ihr Altersgenosse sich in der Position bewegte, über ihr Wohlwollen zu entscheiden - zumindest in begrenzter Art und Weise.

"Was mir ebenfalls wichtig ist: den Respekt den Sie mir entgegenbringen, soll auch euren Mitschülern entgegengebracht werden. Ich möchte keine, ich betone, **keine **ungesunde Rivalität in diesem Raum sehen. Für mir sind Sie alle gleich, unabhängig ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor - ich werde nicht zögern jeden Anwesenden zu strafen falls nötig. Sie sind keine Feinde, nur weil euch der Hut in andere Häuser gesteckt hat."

Kritisch beäugten die Schüler Potter und als sie damit fertig zu sein schienen beäugten sich die beiden Häuser ebenfalls misstrauisch. _Wie zwei Tiere, die sich umkreisen um den jeweils anderen zu durchschauen._ Stellte Snape fest und verschränkte die Arme.

"Die restlichen Regeln bleiben bestehen. Ich denke es ist nicht notwendig, Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich keinerlei Dummheiten dulde. Wenn mir etwas um die Ohren fliegt oder Sie sich die Hand abätzen, werde ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Gibt es Fragen?"

Keine Antwort folgte Potters Frage, was den ehemaligen Gryffindor dazu bewegte weiter zu sprechen. Snape hatte sich in einem getäuscht - der verdammte Bengel hatte keinerlei Skrupel seine ehemaligen Freunde zu bedrohen.

"Sehr gut. Um nicht mehr Zeit zu verschwenden als nötig, begeben Sie sich in Paare um den ersten Zaubertrank vorzubereiten. Doch bevor Sie aufstehen: Um die... Moral der 'Truppe' zu stärken, werden die Paare aus jeweils einem Schüler Gryffindors und einem Schüler Slytherins zusammengesetzt. Ich will kein Gejammer hören, in zwei Minuten will ich jeden von Ihnen mit einem Partner versehrt am Tisch sitzen sehen." beendete er und trat zu seinem Tisch.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich war die Rivalität unter den Häusern unter Umständen alles Andere als gesund und sportlich, aber das was Potter nun tat war lächerlich. Die Stunde würde also doch mit explodierenden Kesseln enden.

Natürlich dauerte es länger als zwei Minuten, bis sich die Paare zusammenfanden, doch Severus musste feststellen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umzubringen scheinen würden.

Diese Erkenntnis erlangte auch Potter, welcher seine Ärmel hochkrempelte und die Handschuhe auszog, welche er permanent zu tragen schien.

Snapes wachsamen Augen entging natürlich nicht, dass Potter einen professionellen Zauberstab-Unterarmriemen besaß. _Klar, dass er übermütig wird._ Dachte Snape verächtlich. _Es ist nichts übermütiges dran, den Stab in der Nähe zu haben Severus._ Murmelte ihm eine leise, kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf zu, welche in diesem Fall durchaus vernünftig war, doch davon wollte Snape nichts wissen. Abermals schnaubte er nur und bemerkte ein Verband, dass säuberlich Potters linke Hand umschlang. Doch darüber machte er sich keinerlei Gedanken, das war es nicht Wert und außerdem musste er nun Aufmerksamkeit zeigen, denn nun setzte Potter wieder an.

"Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit dem _Praesidium Trank_." Er schaute abwartend in die Runde, anscheinend um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand seine Hand hob, um besagten Trank zu erklären, dachte Snape. Doch das tat niemand also sprach er weiter.

"Bei diesem Trank handelt es sich offensichtlich um einen, der dem Anwender Schutz vor Angriffen gewährt, natürlich meine ich damit Angriffe von magischer Natur - es wird sich ein blauer Schimmer um Sie legen, wenn Sie den Trank richtig brauen. Dabei muss man sagen, dass selbst die höchste Konzentration des Trankes den Anwender nur für eine Minute und zehn Sekunden schützt. Ihre Tränke werden wohl kaum die 30 Sekunden Grenze überschreiten, was aber nur daran liegt, dass es sich bei diesem Trank tatsächlich um einen handelt, wessen Schwierigkeitsgrad bei neun von zehn Punkten liegt. Doch davon solltet Ihr euch nicht entmutigen lassen. Manchmal reichen die wenigstens Sekunden aus, um Leben zu retten oder zu verwirken. Öffnen Sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 131, dort werden Sie die Anleitung finden. Ich erwarte Ruhe und höchste Konzentration - fangt an." daraufhin setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete die Schüler.

Snape selbst blieb an der Wand angelehnt, obgleich Potter ihm ebenfalls einen Tisch und einen Stuhl neben sich zur Verfügung gestellt hatte - soweit er das richtig beurteilen konnte.

_Praesidium Trank_. Dachte Snape und beobachtete die ungleichen Paare, welche halbherzig versuchten miteinander zu kommunizieren. _Eine ungewöhnliche Wahl, für den ersten Trank._ Doch Severus war klar, warum Potter sich dazu entschloss explizit einen Trank auszuwählen, der den Schülern direkten Schutz gewährte. _Ein offenes Buch. Der Idiot hat sich vielleicht der Okklumentik hingeneigt, was aber noch lange nicht bedeutet, dass er weis wie man Intentionen und Gefühle verbirgt. Der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords war wohl davon überzeugt, seine Schützlinge schützen zu müssen._

Nach einer halben Stunde, waren die meisten bei der Hälfte des Brühprozesses angelangt. Potter bot gelegentlich seine Hilfestellung an, wenn er sah, dass sie notwendig war und mit der Zeit geschah es auch, dass Schüler sich von selbst mit Fragen an ihn wandten, die er beantwortete.

Als die Tränke fertig waren, war auch das Ende der Stunde gekommen, doch niemand raste aus dem Raum, alle warteten auf Potter. _Hm, das nächste Mal werden sie ihm das Leben wieder zur Hölle machen._

"Beschriftet die Tränke mit euren Namen, in der nächsten Stunde werden wir ihre Wirkung testen und sie auswerten, alles weitere erkläre ich zur gegebenen Zeit. Ihr seid entlassen."

Daraufhin säuberten die Schüler ihre Utensilien, packten und verließen den Raum. Zu Snapes Freude hörte er, wie viele sich über Potters Versuch ärgerten, die Häuser einander näher zu bringen - doch auf der anderen Seite gab es viele, die den restlichen Unterricht des Amateurs lobten. Unzufrieden, doch gefasst, trat Snape nun zu Potter, welche seine Notizen der Stunde betreffend machte.

"Nur weil diese Stunde nicht in einer Katastrophe geendet hat, Potter, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass du weißt was du tust, ich behalte dich im Auge." sagte er mit giftigem Unterton.

Potter, welche zu ihm aufgeschaut hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu, sein Blick wie so oft ohne jegliche Anzeichen für irgendeine Gefühlsregung.

Triumphieren setze Snape sich auf seinen Stuhl und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Selbst wenn Potter niemanden umbrachte, Snape war weit davon entfernt den Idioten als fähig einzustufen.

Und so verbrachte er den Rest des Schultages damit, die Rede Potters immer und immer wieder zu hören, nach welcher die Schüler in der Regel ihren Mund hielten.


	4. Familie?

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.K.R; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info: **Muha, dieses Mal hat es nicht sooo lange gedauert :D wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich wieder einen Anfall kriegen konnte beim uploaden letztes mal : schon wieder waren Namen weggeschnitten worden und es fehlte irgendein Buchstabe usw usw... das kann doch nicht angehen xD wenn ihr merken solltet, dass etwas an irgendwelchen stellen findet : ihr seit gewarnt worden!

Würde mich im übrigen auch sehr über reviews freuen, es ist zwar schön das leute mich faven usw. aber ne review ab und zu ist auch ganz nett :(

**NICHT wundern, wenn mal irgendwo ein buchstabe fehlt bzw ein Wort! , letztes mal musste ich bemerken, dass beim uploaden sachen verschluckt :/ naja, have fun !**

**

* * *

****Kapitel 4**

**

* * *

**

**-HP-**

Es vergingen drei Tage, in welchen Harry mit den bissigen Kommentaren Snapes leben musste und es auch, wider Erwarten, schaffte. Doch der junge Zauberer war sich bewusst, dass seine Fähigkeit, Snape nicht anzugreifen, nur damit zutun hatte, dass er Okklumentik nutzte um alles an sich abprallen zu lassen.

Anfangs hielt Harry die Feindseligkeit seines ehemaligen Professors für das typische Verhalten ihm gegenüber - schließlich war der Junge es gewohnt von Snape gedemütigt zu werden - doch er stellte fest, wie die Beleidigungen von Tag zu Tag zunahmen und selbst das wäre nicht so tragisch gewesen, würde Snape diese Angriffe ihm gegenüber außerhalb der Unterrichts ausführen. Doch das tat er nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil : Severus Snape demütigte ihn vor seinen Schülern und das war etwas, was er nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Genervt strich sich Harry durch die nassen Haare. Er stand nun schon seit geschätzten zehn Minuten unter der Dusche und versuchte die Risse zu kitten, die Snape mit seinem Benehmen ihm gegenüber in seine Okklumentik-Schilde gebohrt hatte. Doch es wollte nicht besser werden und so trat er unzufrieden unter dem Wasserstrahl hervor, mit einem gemurmeltem Zauber trocknete er sich und zog seine Labor-Kleidung an. Auch wenn er es hasste, Harry musste zugeben, dass es einen Sinn hatte, dass Snape als Zaubertränke Professor nur schwarz getragen hatte, denn so sehr man auch aufpasste irgendwie wurde man doch dreckig.

Leider konnte Harry sich nicht ausschließlich in schwarz kleiden, denn seine Ähnlichkeit zu Snape wurde immer deutlicher (das war auch der Grund, weshalb Harry wieder eine Brille trug - diese hatte jedoch rechteckige Gläser, welche aus normalem Glas bestanden und keine Größe besaßen), also trug er aus Prinzip ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte, wenn er ins Labor ging.

Kopfschüttelnd band er sich die Haare zusammen und richtete seinen Kragen - das Frühstück in der großen Halle hatte er nun verpasst, daher ging er direkt zu seinem Klassenraum, als er sein Büro verließ.

"Der verehrte findet es also nicht notwendig bei dem gemeinsamen Frühstück zu erscheinen. Sehr aufschlussreich." Hörte er die seidig, sarkastische Stimme hinter sich, die er nur zu gut kannte. Harry schielte kurz über seine Schulter und schaute Snape offen genervt an.

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum Sie das informativ finden sollten, Professor." Sagte Harry und ging an den noch leeren Sitzreihen vorbei und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

"Doch soweit ich mich richtig erinnere waren Sie des Öfteren ebenfalls abwesend, vielleicht liegt so etwas auch in den Genen? Wer weiß?"

Obwohl Harry wusste, dass seine Worte kaum Sinn ergaben, war ihm ebenfalls klar, dass Snape der Gedanke missfiel mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Es war der beste Weg zu kontern, der ihm einfiel.

Es schien so, als würde Snape etwas erwidern wollen, doch in dem Moment klopfte es an der Türe. Harry ignorierte Snape und schaute zur Ursache des Klopfens.

"Herein!" rief er und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

"Professor Potter, dürfen wir reinkommen?" fragte ein Mädchen, mit hellblonden Locken. Sie gehörte zu dem dritt Jahrgang. Mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr, musste Harry feststellen, dass er bereits mit fünfminütiger Verspätung anfangen musste. Er nickte der Schülerin zu, woraufhin sie den Raum betrat, gefolgt von dem Rest, bestehend aus Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Es war einfacher Unterricht mit den beiden Häusern zu führen, denn die Rivalität hielt sich in Grenzen, nicht so wie bei den Slytherins und den Gryffindores - das war Harry aber nur zu gut bekannt.

Nachdem Harry sich kurz für die Verspätung entschuldigte, gab er den Schülern Anweisungen, welche darin bestanden, dass sie die Arbeit der letzten Stunde fortführen sollten. Größtenteils bedeutete das Recherche und Schreibarbeit - nichts, dass große Probleme bereitete. Das sollte man zumindest meinen.

Wie in jeder Familie, gab es auch in jeder Klasse schwarze Schafe, die entweder durch ihre Unfähigkeit sichtbar wurden oder durch ihr Verhalten. Man konnte mit beidem klar kommen, wenn man geduldig war - und das war Harry, denn selbst wenn seine Schilde bröckelten, das taten sie nur bei Snape und nicht bei seinen Schützlingen.

Doch es wurde kritisch, wenn ein unfähiger Schüler auch noch ein Verhalten aufwies, das von mangelndem Respekt zeugte. Genau ein solcher musste sich ausgerechnet an Harrys schlechtem Tag aufspielen und obwohl er ihn zurechtwies und alles unter Kontrolle zu sein schien, lieferte die Unverschämtheit des Ravenclaws Severus Snape wieder einmal einen Grund, Harrys Autorität zu untergraben.

"Das die Siebtklässler mangelnden Respekt für dich empfinden würden Potter, habe ich erwartet. Doch das selbst die Jünglinge deine Wenigkeit nicht ernst nehmen können, verwundert mich - wobei das klar sein sollte. Deine Inkompetenz die Schüler zu disziplinieren ist maßlos - was wohl daran liegt, dass du selbst nie welche erfahren hast, so sehr wie deine Verwandtschaft dich verwöhnt haben muss." Sprach Snape kalt und deutete ein spöttisches Lächeln an.

Harry kochte, er hoffte man bemerkte seine Wut nicht auf den ersten Blick, doch als er die angsterfüllten Gesichter seiner Schüler sah (vor Allem dem, des Unruhestifters) wusste er, dass seine Hoffnungen fehl am Platz waren. Er konnte nur noch den Schaden reduzieren, den er sicherlich anrichten würde.

"Die Stunde ist beendet, ich möchte, dass Sie alle dieses Thema bis zur nächsten Stunde verinnerlicht haben - es sei denn, Sie haben vor sich ein T im nächsten Test zu verdienen." Flüsterte Harry, jedoch so klar, dass jeder Schüler ihn verstand. Innerhalb weniger Minuten verließen sie den Raum.

"Abermals beweisen Sie Inkompetenz, - ich sollte aufhören mich zu wundern."

"Der Einzige in diesem Raum Inkompetenz beweist, bist du Snape. Es ist zu schwer für dich, während meines Unterrichts den Mund zu halten, du sprichst von Themen die niemanden hier zu interessieren haben und von denen du ahnungslos bist." fauchte Harry, doch Snape gab sich unbeeindruckt.

"Du bist nicht minder ahnungslos Potter. Dieser Unterricht ist der Beweis: denkst du wirklich irgendjemand nimmt dich ernst?" sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um sich vor Harrys Schreibtisch aufzubauen.

"Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du das Recht hast, mir gegenüber so respektlos entgegenzutreten? Nur weil du kein Schüler mehr bist?"

Nun war es Harry, der aufstand und sich vor Snape aufbäumte. Trotz der Situation, in der er sich befand, musste der Junge feststellen, dass er seinem Vater in der Größe nur noch wenig nachstand.

_Mein Vater_. Dachte Harry angewidert und schaute Snape nun mit dem Hass an, den er momentan verspürte.

"Ich habe dir Respekt gezollt, obwohl ich keinerlei Grund dazu hatte. Es mag sein, dass du mein Leben einige Male gerettet hast, doch nun bist du derjenige, der sein Leben mir zu verdanken hat. Unabhängig davon, dass du mich immer wie deinen Feind behandelt hast, habe ich nun zumindest versucht dir den Respekt entgegenzubringen, den ich dir als dein Sohn schuldig war. Doch selbst das kennt seine Grenzen. Ich bin dir nichts schuldig, Snape." Harry ballte bei diesen Worten seine Hände zu Fäusten. Oh wie gerne würde er seinem so genannten Vater die krumme Nase gerade schlagen.

"Sag bloß der _Bezwinger des dunklen Lords_ glaubte wahrhaftig, dass ich nach dem Ende des Krieges die Vaterrolle übernehmen würde. Das wäre wohl der neue Gipfel der Naivität. Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, ein Kind zu haben und zudem so ein arrogantes." Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue bedachte Snape Harry mit einem seiner hämischen Blicke.

Harry wollte sich nicht ansehen lassen, wie sehr ihn Snapes Worte trafen. Ihm war fast schon klar gewesen, dass Snape ihn kaum leiden konnte, doch trotz Allem trug er einen Funken Hoffnung in sich, dass sein Neugewonnener Vater sich die Mühe machen würde, hinter die eigenen Vorurteile zu schauen. Harry wäre wahrscheinlich bereit dazu gewesen, Snape eine Chance zu geben oder ihn zumindest etwas kennen zu lernen. Er hatte sich immer nach seinen Eltern, nach einer richtigen Familie gesehnt, doch wie schon so oft in seinem noch kurzen Leben wurde er enttäuscht. Er spürte förmlich, wie ein Teil in ihm starb, er war wieder einsam. Harry hatte jegliche Lust verloren mit dem Mann zu sprechen, der vor ihm stand, er strich das gedankliche _Vater _aus, das er nun seit einiger Zeit in Verbindung zu dem Tränkemeister brachte. Snapes Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Du hast es tatsächlich geglaubt? Ich hätte-"

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre wertvollen Worte für jemanden, der sie höre will, Professor." Unterbrach Harry ihn nun.

"Ich werde mit Professor McGonnagal über Ihre Aufsichtsrolle sprechen Sir, ich denke Sie verschwenden hier Ihre Zeit." Beendete Harry und ging an Snape vorbei, den Rest des Tages musste Harry keine weiteren Klassen unterrichten, daher konnte er getrost in seine Gemächer einkehren.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Potter." Sagte Snape drohend, woraufhin Harry sich zu ihm drehte.

"Doch, das sind wir Sir. Ich gehe Ihnen aus dem Weg und Sie mir." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich nun ab und ließ den Raum, in welchem sich Snape noch befand, hinter sich zurück.

Anstatt zu McGonnagal zu gehen, so wie er es gesagt hatte, ging Harry zu seinen Gemächern, die er mit etlichen Zaubern absperrte. Ohne seine Erlaubnis würde nun keiner mehr seine Räume betreten können. Seinen Kamin, welcher an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, versiegelte er ebenfalls - der einzige Kamin, durch welchen es möglich war in seine Gemächer zu treten, war der im Büro der Schulleiterin.

Als Harry sich seiner Einsamkeit sicher war, holte er sein Denkarium hervor, welches er auf seinem massivem Schreibtisch abstellte. Nach kurzer Überlegung öffnete er eine Holzkiste, welche in einem versteckten Fach in seinem Kleiderschrank aufbewahrt worden ist, und suchte einige kleine Glasbehälter hervor, in welchen er Erinnerungen aufbewahrte.

Er brauchte etwas, das ihn erfreute und so fing er an die Erinnerungen zu betrachtet, die er von Sirius hatte - doch das hatte zur Folge, dass er im Nachhinein, wie immer, die Erinnerungen hervorbrachte, in denen er seinen Patenonkel aber auch Remus und die anderen verlor. Nein, das Denkarium war wahrhaftig keine gute Idee gewesen um sich abzulenken.

Immerhin hatte er eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, die nur darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden.

* * *

**-SS-**

Nun war Severus den arroganten Bengel endgültig los, zum Glück. Jedoch musste der Tränkemeister bis zu einem gewissen Grad zugeben, dass sein Verhalten überspitzt war. Der junge Potter traf immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt in seine Schussbahn - sein dunkles Mal brannte permanent seitdem Voldemort besiegt wurde. Warum es so war, konnte Snape sich nicht erklären, doch seine Theorie war, dass die schwarze Magie des Mals durch die Kraft Voldemorts unterdrückt wurde, solange er die Todesser nicht zu sich rief. Würde das Mal unaufhörlich brennen, was es nun tat, dann wäre kaum einer im Stande gewesen zu funktionieren - folglich hatten die ehemaligen Todesser nun das Problem, mit dauerhaftem Brennen zu leben. Daher war seine Laune alles andere als blumig.

_Minerva wird die Situation mehr als nur missfallen._ Bemerkte er, denn schließlich war sie Feuer und Flamme dafür ihn und Potter zu einer Familie zu zwängen - dumm nur, dass Dumbledore jede potentielle Bindung zwischen den beiden im Keim ersticken ließ, indem er Potters Abstammung vertuschte. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, was einmal geschehen ist, konnte man nicht so einfach zurückdrehen - selbst nicht mit Magie.

Zufrieden trat er aus dem Klassenraum und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten die Treppen hoch, die zu seinen Gemächern führten, sein Interesse lag jedoch hauptsächlich an seinem Labor - auch wenn das Mal brannte, Severus hatte einen Trank brauen können, welcher die Haut vor größerem Schaden schützte, denn früher oder später würde das intensive Gefühl des Brennens zunehmen und die Haut tatsächlich angreifen. Wie jeder Dummkopf wusste, heilten Wunden, die durch schwarze Magie geschlagen wurden, schwer und manchmal gar nicht.

Das Glück meinte es wohl gut mit Severus, denn ausnahmsweise belagerten die Slytherin Neulinge seine Gemächer nicht, um Rat bei ihm zu suchen. Obwohl der Tränkemeister bisweilen bekannt dafür war, Schülern gegenüber bissig zu sein, wussten die Slytherins in ihm einen umsorgenden Professor, der ihnen bei Problemen jeglicher Art gerne half.

Mit einem Zug entledigte Severus sich seines Umhangs und legte diesen um einen Stuhl in seinem Hauptzimmer, das er als Büro nutzt und ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden trat er durch eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes, welches in sein privates Labor führte.

Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs ließ er Zahlen in der Luft erscheinen, die ihm die Zeit ansagten. Er überlegte kurz. _Wenn ich jetzt anfange, dann schaffe ich es nicht zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle._ Severus winkte ab, es handelte sich schließlich nur um das Mittagessen und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Professoren gab es für ihn immer Arbeit: Wenn er mal nicht zu seinem Vergnügen Zaubertränke braute und keine idiotischen Hausaufgaben korrigierte, dann war Severus praktisch dazu gezwungen den Orden mit verschiedensten Tränken zu versorgen.

Zufrieden machte er sich an die Arbeit und wurde erst dann unterbrochen, als in dem Kamin in seiner Nähe eine grüne Flamme aufloderte.

"Severus, könntest du bitte in den nächsten 10 Minuten zu mir ins Büro kommen?" er schaute in die Flammen und erkannte das Gesicht von Minerva. Mit einem genervten Seufzer stimmt er zu - was auch immer die Frau von ihm wollte, Ruhe würde sie keine geben, solange er ihren Wünschen nicht Folge leisten würde.

Nun bemerkte Severus erst die fortgeschrittene Zeit. Er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen, dass er selbst das Abendessen ausgelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihn seine ehemalige Professorin, die sich nun für wirklich jeden verantwortlich fühlte, auf dieses Essverhalten ansprechen.

Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf und beobachtete den Trank, den er gebraut hatte - das einzige was ihm noch fehlte war Zeit in welcher er reifen konnte, doch der aktive Prozess des Brauens war beendet.

"Accio Umhang." Murmelte Severus, woraufhin der Umhang auftauchte, welchen er zuvor abgelegt hatte. Im selben Moment, in welchem er zum Kamin trat warf er sich den schwarzen Stoff um. Gelangweilt fasste er nach dem Flohpulver und warf es vor seine Füße.

"Büro der Schuldirektorin." Sprach er mit fester Stimme und tauchte wenige Sekunden später, mit geübter Eleganz aus den grünen Flammen in das Büro von Minerva McGonnagal.

"Ah, Severus. Schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist." Sagte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl, der ihr gegenüber lag. Snape verbeugte sich begrüßend und ging in langen Schritten auf seinen Platz zu und nahm ihn in Anspruch.

"Womit kann ich behilflich sein?" Fragte er und ließ einen ungeduldigen Unterton mitschwingen, er hatte nicht vor Ewigkeiten damit zu verbringen zu bleiben wo er momentan war.

"Severus, mein Junge!" Hörte er eine bekannte Stimme ausrufen. Als Snape seinen Blick zu seiner Rechten wandte, wurde er von Dumbledores Portrait angestrahlt.

"Albus." Sagte er und neigte abermals seinen Kopf.

"Mein Junge, du hast dich schon lange nicht mehr sehen lassen ich dachte schon-" Es schien, als würde Dumbledore in eine seiner Reden einsteigen, als McGonnagal dem Portrait das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du gerne mit ihm reden wollen würdest Albus - doch im Gegensatz zu dir kann Severus nicht schlafen, wann es ihm beliebt." Seufzte sie. Severus bemerkte, dass diese Art von Unterhaltungen anscheinend eine Regelmäßigkeit waren, so wie Minerva ihn gekonnt zum schweigen brachte.

_Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man die beiden für ein altes Ehepaar halten._ Musste Severus sich eingestehen, lenkte seine Konzentration dann aber wieder auf Minerva, welche darauf wartete, dass er bereit war Gesprochenes aufzunehmen.

"Wo warst du heute den ganzen Tag über? Wir haben dich bei unseren Mahlzeiten vermisst Severus." fragte sie und es schien so, als wenn sie versuchte ihren besorgten Unterton zu verbergen.

"Ich habe mich meinen Tränken gewidmet und dabei die Zeit vergessen, nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn ich anmerken dürfte." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und unterdrückte einen seiner sarkastischen Kommentare, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Professorin sich tatsächlich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

"Und du warst dabei allein, nehme ich an?" Fragte sie und verengte ihren Blick.

"Natürlich war ich das. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass es anders sein sollte?" Gespieltes Desinteresse übertünchte seine eigentliche Neugierde.

Daraufhin schien McGonnagal unruhig hin und her zu schauen. Dieser Ausdruck war mit dem zu vergleichen, den die Schüler dann trugen, wenn sie Unruhe gestiftet hatten. Als ihn diese Erkenntnis ereilte, war es Severus der die Augen leicht zusammenkniff. Provokant fing er an, mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch der Direktorin, im schnellen Rhythmus und durchaus ungeduldig zu klopfen.

"Harry war ebenfalls abwesend, daher nahm ich an, dass ihr beiden vielleicht den Unterrichtsablauf besprochen habt oder dergleichen." Seufzte sie und betrachtete ihren ehemaligen Schüler mit einem müden Blick. Jener hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue.

"Ach so? Ich dachte hätte dich bereits konsultiert." Sprach er mit gespielter Überraschung und auf den fragenden Blick der Hexe fuhr er fort.

"Er ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass meine Hilfe keinerlei Gewinn für ihn ist und daher meine Dienste nicht weiter benötigt werden." Beendete Severus und lehnte sich seelenruhig in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Und darauf ist er einfach so gekommen?" misstrauisch beäugte Minerva ihn, es war ihr ein Rätsel wie Harry so harsch sein konnte und Hilfe einfach abschlug ohne dabei die Situation mit ihr abzuklären.

"Ich habe es doch schon immer gesagt: ein arrogantes und verzogenes Balg. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen an meine Person?" fragte der Tränkemeister und richtete sich auf.

"Severus, basiert das Ganze wirklich nur auf einer Laune von Harry?" Fragte sie noch einmal mit Nachdruck, woraufhin Snape die Augen verdrehte. _Der Goldjunge würde nie aus einem Impuls heraus handeln, ich vergaß. Sein Kampf gegen Quirell und den Basilisken war natürlich durchgeplant. _Schnaubte er in Gedanken.

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht Minerva, _Professor_ Potter hat seine Entscheidung getroffen." Mit diesen letzten Worten verbeugte er sich leicht und wandte sich der Türe zu.

"Gib dem Jungen eine Chance." Hörte er Albus aus dem Portrait sprechen. _Der Potter Fanclub, immer da wenn man ihn braucht._ Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln verließ er das Büro und trat den Weg zu seinen Kammern an.

Unabhängig davon wie alt das Balg war, anscheinend brauchte er die Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder. Pah! Es war ihm zumindest gelungen, McGonnagal und Albus diskutierten wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment über die Beweggründe des Fortbleibens - doch Snape hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden besseres zu tun : und zwar, sich den wohl verdienten Schlaf zu gönnen. Potter war nicht mehr länger sein Problem.


	5. Des Todessers Sohn

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.K.R; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info: ** Ich schuld euch Allen wohl mehr als nur ein Butterbier... es tut mir Leid, ich hab gar nicht gemerkt wie lang es her war, dass ich an dieser Story weitergemacht habe. Ich hab die Zeit einfach viel zu sehr unterschätzt und damit es klar ist: _Diese Story wird fortgeführt._ Wenn ich mal längere Pausen haben sollte (welche nun aber nicht mehr als 2-3 Wochen betragen werden), hat das sicherlich gute Gründe und es wird auf jeden Fall weiter gehen, falls nicht werde ich euch darüber informieren.

Wie immer: Sollten Buchstaben fehlen, war es dieser komischer uploader.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

**-H.P-**

Ein schrilles Geräusch riss Harry aus seinen unruhigen Träumen, welche weitestgehend aus den Erinnerungen bestanden, die er sich am Vorabend angeschaut hatte. Müde und bereits entnervt öffnete der junge Professor die Augen um festzustellen, dass er an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war.

"Tempus." Murmelte er, noch sichtlich von seinem abrupten Weckklingeln, verwirrt und starrte auf die roten Zahlen, die vor ihm erschienen. Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr, also hatte er noch einige Zeit um sich für das Frühstück in der Großen Halle fertig zu machen, vor Allem, weil er sich auf Grund der Tatsache, dass es Samstag war, nicht wirklich zu beeilen hatte. Das war ihm mehr als nur Recht, denn im Grunde hatte er kaum Interesse daran seine Gemächer überhaupt zu verlassen - doch wieder wegbleiben konnte Harry nicht, sicherlich machte sich McGonagall bereits unnötige Sorgen, weil er am Vortag seine Mahlzeit hatte ausfallen lassen.

Um nicht der Gefahr zu unterlaufen, wieder einzuschlafen stand Harry ruckartig auf - was er jedoch im selben Moment bereute, denn sein Gleichgewichtssinn rächte sich für den Feuerwhisky am Abend. Er musste sich an seinem Schreibtisch festhalten um nicht zu fallen, als der Schwindel ihn erfasste. Mit einem dröhnenden Kopf und unruhigem Magen schaute Harry auf die Alkoholflasche und musste mit erstaunen feststellen, dass er mehr als die Hälfte getrunken hatte. _Dann ist es auch kein Wunder, dass es mir nun so blenden geht, _dachte er und rümpfte bei dem Gedanken an das Frühstück angewidert die Nase.

Langsam machte er sich daran, die Zeugen seines gestrigen Ausrutschers zu beseitigen, wobei er darauf achtete, das Denkarium und die Erinnerungen mit größter Sorgfalt zu verstauen - den Feuerwhisky schob er dabei eher lieblos in einen der vielen Schränke und schüttelte den Kopf, es war dumm von ihm gewesen zu glauben, dass ihm das Zeug irgendwie helfen würde.

"Es muss doch irgendetwas gegen diese Übelkeit geben_." _Grummelte Harry, als sich das drückende Gefühl auf seinem Magen verstärkte, während er sich Kleidung für den Tag zurechtlegte. _Es gibt praktisch für alles Tränke, wobei ein normaler Trank gegen Übelkeit wohl vom Alkohol neutralisiert werden müsste._ Überlegte Harry und betrachtete seine Kleidung, welche aus einer simplen schwarzen Hose und einem dunkel blauen Hemd bestand. Mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit seiner Wahl nickte er und entschied sich im selben Moment mit alten Hausmitteln gegen seinen Kater zu kämpfen - angefangen bei einer kalten Dusche.

Während er sich unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl stellte, kämpfte er nicht nur gegen den Drang an wegzuspringen und sich in ein warmes Handtuch zu wickeln, sondern auch noch gegen die Gedanken an die vergangene Konfrontation mit seinem unerwünschten Vater.

Doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn so sehr Harry auch vergessen wollte, wessen Sohn er war - der Wahrheit konnte er nicht entfliehen. Jedes Mal wenn er sich durch die Haare fuhr, merkte er die Nachgiebigkeit seiner schwarzen Mähne die nur weniger Wochen zuvor unzähmbar zu sein schien. Doch das war nur eine der kleineren Veränderungen, wie er diesen Morgen wieder feststellen musste - als er aus dem Badezimmer trat und zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging um sich anzuziehen, merkte er, dass die Kleidung ihm nicht mehr passte: sie war zu klein. Früher hätte Harry diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich gestört, seine Kleidung hatte ihm nie wirklich gepasst, als er noch bei den Dursley's wohnte, doch nun konnte ihm sein Erscheinungsbild nicht mehr egal sein. Er stand unter ständiger Beobachtung seiner Mitmenschen und fungierte nun auch noch als Vorbild für seine Schüler.

"Engorgio." Murmelte Harry, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Kleidung gerichtet hatte. Mittlerweile war er schlauer bei seinen Einkäufen gewesen - nachdem er so gut wie jede Woche in den Ferien neue Kleidung kaufen musste, entschied er sich für die fast doppelt so teure Variante, welche man jedoch nach dem eigenen belieben in Länge und Breite anpassen konnte, ohne den Schneider besuchen zu müssen.

Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass die Dusche tatsächlich geholfen hatte seinen Kopf wieder in gang zu bringen und obgleich Harry's Magen rumorte, war das keines Wegs mehr ein großes Problem. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Muggeluhr, die sich neben seinem Bett befand, seufzte er auf, band seine Haare zu einem losen Zopf zusammen und verlies seine Gemächer.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, wurde er unzählige Male von Schülern gegrüßt, welche ihn entweder mit großer Anbetung betrachteten oder auch mit großer Furcht. Die Anbetung konnte Harry sich leicht erklären - er wurde immerzu, in jeden nur erdenklichen Medien für seinen Sieg über Voldemort, gefeiert. Die Furcht, die er in einigen Augen wieder zu erkennen glaubte, war schon schwerer zu begründen, doch auch hier hatte er zwei Ideen, welche durchaus passend sein könnten: es war möglich, dass man ihn aufgrund seiner allmählichen Ähnlichkeit zu Snape mied oder wegen seiner, angeblichen Macht. Er verzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken. _Macht..._ ihm wurde seit dem Tod Voldemorts zugesprochen, der mächtigste, lebende Magier zu sein - doch Harry wusste ganz genau, dass es noch sehr vieles gab, das er weder kannte noch konnte. Er wiederholte immer wieder, dass er nicht hätte siegen können, wenn ihm seine Freunde, der Orden des Phoenix und viele andere nicht geholfen hätten - doch die Presse und seine Mitmenschen schoben Äußerungen dieser Art auf seine natürliche Bescheidenheit zurück.

Harry verwarf die aufkommenden Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf seine Okklumentik, welche essentiell war, wenn er bei Snapes Anblick nicht gleich um sich schlagen wollte. Als er die Halle betrat, waren noch einige Plätze an den Tischen der Schüler leer - am Tisch der Professoren hatten dagegen alle Platz genommen, mit Ausnahme von Hagrid, welcher sich wahrscheinlich um irgendwelche magische Kreaturen kümmern musste. Fast schon seelenruhig schritt Harry zu seinem Platz und begrüßte seine Kollegen, wobei er Snape außen vor lies. Er betrachtete die Schülerschaft, während er auf das Frühstück wartete.

Dann nahm alles seinen gewohnten Lauf - das Essen erschien, jeder bediente sich (wobei Harry darauf achtete, nichts all zu fettiges auf seinem Teller landen zu lassen) und die Eulen flatterten durch die große Halle. Auch Orion ließ sich blicken und brachte Harry den _Tagespropheten_ und Briefe (wahrscheinlich) von seinen Freunden - welche er freudig entgegen nahm. Die Zeitung ließ er links liegen, denn vermutlich gab es wieder einen Artikel über eine Hexe, die behauptete eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen oder etwas anderes dieser Art.

Als Harry dann einen Brief öffnen wollte, welcher das Siegel des _Zauberministeriums_ trug, bemerkte er eine Zunahme des allgemeinen Murmelns der Schülerschaft. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hob er seinen Augen von dem verschlossenen Brief und sah, dass viele verstohlene Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Gerade als Harry sich an McGonagall wenden wollte, spürte er bereits einen sanften Druck auf seinem Arm und sah, als er sich umdrehte, in das Gesicht einer besorgten Direktorin, die ihm die Hauptüberschrift des Tagespropheten entgegenhielt und, wahrscheinlich als Zeichen der Unterstützung, seinen Arm umfasste.

_"Harry Potter oder Harry Snape? __Der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords - Sohn eines Todesser."_ Verwirrt starrte Harry die Zeitung an, während er hunderte Blicke auf sich spürte. Seltsamer Weise, galt sein erster Gedanke der Tatsache, dass der Tagesprophet Snape weiterhin als Todesser betitelte und man sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen wollte ein "Ex-" hinzuzufügen, obgleich sich Harry für die Freisprechung Snape's in allen nur erdenklichen Punkten eingesetzt und letztlich auch diese durchgesetzt hatte. Auch die berechtigte Frage nach dem Ursprung des Artikels wurde ihm in gewisser Weise beantwortet, als er bemerkte, dass Snape ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, welcher zwischen Wut und Mordlust zu wechseln schien - der Tränkemeister war wohl nicht derjenige, der den Tagespropheten auf diese Information aufmerksam gemacht hat.

Als Harry seine Blick wieder auf die Zeitung richten wollte, erfasste ihn ein gleißender Kopfschmerz, den er nur zu gut kannte: jemand versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen, oder sie wohl eher zu _vergewaltigen_ - denn nur so konnte man die Härte, mit welcher vorgegangen wurde, treffend beschreiben. Es war keine Meisterleistung für Harry zu deutet, dass es sich bei dem ungebetenen Gast in seinem Kopf um Severus Snape handelte, so stark wie der Augenkontakt war, welchen der Professor mit eiserner Entschlossenheit aufrecht erhielt.

Unabhängig davon, wie gut seine Schilde mittlerweile geworden waren, gegen einen erfahrenen Okklumentiker wie Snape hatte Harry nicht die geringste Chance, ihn bis zum Ende von seinen wahren Gedanken fern zu halten - das musste er sich eingestehen.

Fast schon, als würde sie die stille Verbindung der beiden spüren, richtete sich die Direktorin auf und versperrte dem, vor Wut kochenden, Tränkemeister den Blick, sodass jener nicht mit seiner Legilimentik fortfahren konnte. Als sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Verbindung der beiden getrennt war, warf sie den versammelten Schülern einen warnenden Blick zu, der sie allmählich schweigen lies.

"Ich denke, ein Gespräch wäre von Nöten." Sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick Harry und Severus zu.

* * *

**-S.S-**

Wütend schüttelte Severus Snape seinen Kopf und brachte dabei seine Haare in eine Unruhe, die das Bild des ungepflegten Schopfes nur noch mehr verstärkte. Er hatte genug Gründe um seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Nicht nur, dass er sich jeden Tag die Visage von Harry Potter anschauen musste, nun wusste zusätzlich ganz Hogwarts - ach was - die ganze Zaubererwelt, dass er der Vater dieses Bengels war. Denn genau das war er, ein Bengel und kein Erwachsener, so wie Potter selbst zu behaupten pflegte. Grad mal achtzehn Jahre alt war er.

Als das Murmeln wieder ausbrach, warf Severus Snape der Schülerschaft einen Blick zu, der erwachsenen Männern das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte. Dann wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seiner Linken und schielte über McGonagall's Kopf hinweg zu seiner Brut. Das Gesicht des Jungen spiegelte völlige Verwirrung und Nervosität wieder - wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, dann hätte er sich ein Grinsen auf diesen Ausblick erlaubt. Er war nun ganz der Junge, der vor einiger Zeit in seinem Klassenraum gesessen hatte und verzweifelt versuchte Zaubertränke zu brühen. "_Das zum Thema Okklumentik - man braucht nicht in seine Gedanken einzubrechen, wenn er sie so offen zeigt."_ Dachte er amüsiert und wandte sich seiner Kollegin und Chefin zu, welche anscheinend Flitwick das Kommando gab, den Rest des Frühstücks auf die Schülerschaft zu achten, damit sie mit den beiden jüngsten Professoren in ihr Büro gehen konnte.

Diese Enthüllung würde große Empörung auslösen - der Retter aller war gleichlaufend der Sohn eines Todessers - die Presse würde sich um Kommentare von Snape und Potter reißen.

_"Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Arbeit."_ Dachte Severus entnervt, wobei er sich diese Gefühlsregung nicht im Ansatz anmerken ließ.

Minerva drehte sich zum Vater und zum Sohn, deutete mit dem Kopf zu einer Türe, die sich in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes befand und zu einem Gewirr aus Korridoren führte und als Abkürzung für die Lehrer gedacht war um schneller zu bestimmten Räumen zu gelangen. Die Direktorin ging vor, dicht gefolgt von Potter, welcher jedoch zuvor zögernd zu Snape blickte, welcher ihn daraufhin mit einem Blick anstarrte, der mehr als nur deutlich machte, er solle die Beine in die Hände nehmen.

_"Sonst versucht Potter noch zu flüchten..."_ der Tränkemeister hob kritisch eine Augenbraue, als er Potters erbärmlichen Versuch bemerkte, selbstsicher zu wirken, _"wobei, nein. Gryffindor's törichter Mut würde ihn davon abhalten."_ Am liebsten hätte der Tränkemeister seine Augen bei dieser Berichtigung verdreht, entschied sich jedoch dazu, weitere Todesblicke in den Rücken seines Sohnes zu bohren.

_"Mal wieder hat dieser Idiot aus seiner Impulsivität gehandelt und Schwierigkeiten fabriziert - und das nur um mir eins auszuwischen. Das können doch nicht meine Gene sein die in ihm stecken, so dumm war ich nicht gewesen."_

_"Tatsächlich? Du und nicht Impulsiv? Hast du vergessen, wie du Lily als Schlammbl__ut bezeichnet hast, weil sie dir helfen wollte? Genauso fraglich ist es, ob die Entscheidung Voldemort zu folgen nicht ebenfalls dumm war." _Konterte der vernünftige Teil seines Kopfes, den er selten in Potters Gegenwart aufrufen konnte.

_"Außerdem: Der Bengel hat sich in eine heikle Lage gebracht, falls er wirklich dafür zu verantworten ist... er mag dumm sein aber so dumm ist er nun sicher auch nicht."_ Fuhr die rationale Stimme fort, was Severus nur dazu brachte, die Stirn zu runzeln. Einen weiteren Gedanken konnte er nicht verfolgen, da Minerva bereits dabei war, beide in ihr Büro zu führen.

"Setzt euch, ihr Beiden." Sagte sie und holte den Zeitungsartikel aus einer Innentasche ihres Umhanges heraus, nachdem sie sich in ihren gepolsterten Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung trat Severus an einen der beiden Stühle, die Minerva anbot, und setzte sich. Potter tat das selbe, obgleich es ihm an der Geschmeidigkeit in der Bewegung fehlte - zumindest meinte Snape dies feststellen zu können.

"Die Situation ist euch bekannt, dem ist also nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, außer der Frage nach der Quelle." Sagte McGonagall ernst und verschränkte ihre Hände ineinander, dann schaute sie abwechselnd zwischen den beiden jungen Männern.

"Handelt es sich dabei wirklich noch um eine Frage? Es gibt nur wenige Personen, die von der ... Beziehung-" bei diesem Wort verengten sich Severus' Augen "die zwischen Mr Potter und mir herrscht. Granger ist nicht dumm genug, um solch Wissen preiszugeben und Weasley würde sich Ms Granger nicht entgegenstellen." Sagte er und schaute weiterhin in Minervas Augen.

"Das du deine Hände von der Schuld Freiwaschen kannst, steht außer Frage und ich würde mir wohl eher ein Körperglied abnehmen lassen, als die Welt so etwas wissen zu lassen - dann bleibt nur noch eine Person übrig." Beendete er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen gen Potter.

Dessen Augenbrauen zogen sich zum Schluss der kurzen Ansprache, aus Wut, zusammen - Snapes Blick verhärtete sich daraufhin.

"Ich. habe. nichts. verraten." Sagte Potter mit ruhiger Stimme, welche jedoch leicht zu zittern schien, und betonte dabei jedes Wort mit besonderer Intensität. _"Wie immer - nicht in der Lage die Gefühle zu verbergen." _Dachte Severus und starrte seinem ungewollten Sohn wieder in die Augen.

"Wage es nicht, mich anzulügen." Zischte Snape drohend.

"Ich? Sie anlügen, Sir?" fragte Harry Potter mit einer gespielten Unschuld, die in ihrer falschen Art gewollt offensichtlich und provokant war. Doch bevor noch weiteres gesagt werden konnte räusperte Minerva McGonagall sich.

"Meine Herren, ich denke wir sind alt genug um uns in einem angemessenen Ton zu unterhalten." Sagte sie mit einem mehr als unzufriedenem Gesicht, woraufhin sowohl Potter als auch Snape Abstand davon nahmen, das Wortgefecht fortzuführen.

"Harry, hast du etwas mit diesem Artikel zu tun?" fragte sie nun wieder in einem neutralen Tonfall und schaute zu dem Jungen.

"Nein, ich habe nichts damit zu tun - für mich ist dieser Artikel eine genauso große Überraschung wie für den ganzen Rest der Schule... der Leserschaft des Propheten." Sagte er ernst und schaute nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem genervten Blick zu Snape, welcher daraufhin spielerisch die Augenbraue hob.

"Gut. Nach dem zu urteilen, was du bist nun sagtest Severus, kann ich auch davon ausgehen, das du ebenfalls nichts damit zu tun hast." Sie schaute nachdenklich und stand auf um im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ist es möglich, dass noch Andere von eurer Verwandtschaft informiert sind?" Fragte Minerva und hätte beinahe lächeln müssen, als zum ersten Mal seid geraumer Zeit, die beiden ihr gegenüber sitzenden Sturköpfe ein und der selben Meinung waren, was sie mit einem Nicken deutlich machten.

"Das macht es natürlich nicht einfacher, denn falls ihr nicht willentlich andere Parteien eingeweiht habt, muss dies bedeuten, dass ihr belauscht wurdet, als das Thema angesprochen wurde... wurde es in letzter Zeit angesprochen?" Potter schüttelte eher zaghaft den Kopf auf diese Frage hin, Snape dagegen hätte seinen Kopf am liebsten gegen den Schreibtisch vor sich knallen lassen.

"Nach einer der ersten Unterrichtsstunden von Potter, im Unterrichtsraum. Ich habe dummer Weise nicht daran gedacht _Muffilato_ zu nutzen." Sagte er nun genervt und musste feststellen, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, dass Potter in zumindest dieser Sache keine Schuld trug - im Gegenteil: Er als erfahrener Zauberer hätte an eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme denken müssen.

"Es ist also möglich, dass ein zurückgebliebener Schüler unser, nennen wir es Gespräch, hat überhören können." Beendete er und blickte zu seiner Vorgesetzten, welche nun beruhigter wirkte als zuvor.

"Das ist etwas Gutes, denn so haben wir nicht nur eine begrenzte Zahl von möglichen Informanten, sondern auch eine Namensliste jener Schüler - denn es sollte ja keinerlei Probleme dabei geben, die Klasse auszumachen, die zuvor unterrichtet wurde." Sagte McGonagall und atmete aus.

"Außerdem können wir uns damit sicher sein, dass wir nicht unter Beobachten stehen - zumindest unter keiner kompetenten." Nickte Snape, welcher nun ebenfalls ruhiger wurde, obgleich nun trotz Allem das Problem blieb, dass jeder von seiner und Potters Verbindung bescheid wusste.

_"Vielleicht könnte man dafür Sorgen, dass der Artikel zurückgenommen wird, indem man das Gegenteil beweist."_ Dachte Snape kurz, verwarf diesen naiven Gedanken jedoch schnell. _"Jeder hat die Veränderung in Potters Erscheinungsbild bemerkt und nun kann man sich dies auch bestens erklären... es hilft nichts, die Katze ist aus dem Sack."_

"Was wird nun geschehen, Professor McGonagall?" fragte Potter mit gerunzelter Stirn. Minerva schien in Gedanken Antworten abzuwägen, bevor sie sprach.

"Aufgrund deiner Aussage zu Severus' Unschuld in seinem Prozess, ist er bereits ein Ziel für Attentate von überbliebenden Todessern und deren Familien geworden, weil er somit offiziell ein Verräter Voldemorts war - genauso wie Sie - doch abgesehen davon, dass eben dieser Eindruck nun verstärkt wurde, sehe ich keinerlei offizieller Konsequenzen." Antwortete sie leicht lächelnd. Severus war beeindruckt gewesen zu hören, dass seine ehemalige Professorin in der Lage war _seinen_ Namen auszusprechen - es hab viele, die noch immer nicht in der Lage dazu waren. Noch bedauerlicher war die Tatsache, dass Snape selbst zu jenen Personen gehörte - doch nicht aus Angst vor dem Namen oder dem Mann, nein.

Severus Snape konnte den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht aussprechen, da er mit enormen Schmerzen kämpfen musste, welche das Dunkle Mal verursachte, sobald er den Namen _Voldemort_ aussprach. Daher vermied der Tränkemeister es, den Namen nutzen - vor Allem nun, wo sein linker Unterarm auf täglicher Basis so stark schmerzte, als würde er drohen in Flammen aufzugehen.

Die eingetretene Ruhe wurde jedoch schnell unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein Brief vor Potters Gesicht erschien, sich selbst öffnete und eine Stimme erklang, die Snape nur zu gut kannte und dadurch mehr als nur überraschte - Draco Malfoys.

"Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten, Potter."

* * *

Zu diesem Kapitel: Ich habs anfang etwas anders geplant... Snape sollte Harry in der Luft zerreissen und anders rum, ich habe mich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Snape ist bis jetzt zwar noch ein komplettes asshole aber das soll sich ändern, da müssen die beiden nicht jedes mal einander umbringen.

OMG! Das Frettchen hat seinen ersten Auftritt :D was denkt ihr wird passieren?


	6. Ruhe? Sicher nicht

**Allgemeine Informationen:** Natürlich gehören die Charaktere J.K.R; AU, Severitus (also kein Snape x Harry fic), spielt nach TDH - Bis jetzt keine Pairings und ich werde wohl auch davon absehen welche einzuführen ( NEIN, es wird auch kein Drarry geben ihr Scheinchen - ich kenne euch xD )

**Inhalt: **Harry kann sich nicht lange über seinen Sieg freuen, denn ausgerechnet der Mann, der ihm das Leben ohne hin schon seit Jahren schwer machte, bereitet ihm abermals Probleme. Die Story spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Ich habe mir das Recht genommen manche Fakten zu missachten und zu meinem Spaß umzuändern (was man daran sieht, das Snape nicht tot ist haha).Falls etwas in der Story nicht schlüssig sein sollte - fragt nach (:

**Autoren Info: **Jajaja... ich habe Verbesserung angeündigt und gegeben habe ich sie euch nicht. **Es tut mir Leid**. Ich kam mit diesem Kapitel einfach GAR nicht vorran, denn mit dem Schreiben habe ich bereits angefangen, als ich das 5te Kapitel beendet hatte, das Problem hier war: Es dient eher dem Aufbau der Story und ist eher informativ als spannend (daher die Kürze des Parts von Severus - glaubt mir, es werden längere von ihm kommen, schließlich ist ER mein lieblings Charakter und nicht Harry).Und glaubt mir! Ich habe vor es noch spannend zu machen, genauso sehr wie depremierend und blutig aber irgendwann wird es auch anfangen "sanfter" zu werden. Ich hoffe ihr haltet bis dahin meine Unregelmäßigkeit aus, denn diese Story geistert zu sehr in meinem Kopf rum, als das ich sie aufgeben würde. Vielleicht kennen einige von euch dieses Phenomen: In eurem Kopf ist die Story schon durchgeplant, geschrieben habt ihr nur wenig und seid daher frustriert, weil ich noch SO viel schreiben müsst, bis das ihr an den spaßigen Stellen ankommt. So geht es mir, sorry xD

Ich liebe euch und danke euch für das Lesen, wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews und Kritiken :D

Und genauso wie immer: Sollten Buchstaben fehlen, war es dieser komischer uploader.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

**- H.P-**

"Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten, Potter."

Harry starrte den Brief an, bevor er ihn aus der Luft griff und in eine Innentasche seines Umhanges steckte. Bittend blickte er zu seiner ehemaligen Professorin.

"Dürfte ich kurz ihren Kamin nutzen?" fragte ich, woraufhin die immer ruhig wirkende Direktorin zustimmend nickte und einen verwirrten Blick zu Severus Snape warf, welcher diesen nur erwidern konnte.

Ohne große Achtsamkeit richtete sich Harry auf und trat schnellen Schrittes an den Kamin. Er fasste in den Blumentopfartigen Behälter, welcher sich an der linken Seite des Kamins befand, und nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver, welches er in den Kamin warf. Grüne Flammen stiegen empor, woraufhin sich der junge Potter (oder eher Snape) niederkniete und seinen Kopf in die Flammen steckte.

"Der Minister hat Wind von der Sache bekommen." Sagte Draco Malfoy, welcher versuchte seine Unruhe zu verstecken. Er und Harry waren mittlerweile keine Feinde mehr, sie waren vielleicht keine besten Freunde, doch Freunde waren sie tatsächlich - was nicht zuletzt damit zutun hatte, dass Harry auch ihm in seinem Prozess geholfen hatte, was den jüngsten Malfoy vor Azkaban bewahrt hatte. Oft unterhielten sie sich über Theorien zu Zaubersprüchen oder Tränken - normaler Weise würde Harry sich über solche Themen mit Hermine unterhalten, doch das goldene Trio hatte sich seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Harry war der einzige der Drei, der momentan ein geregeltes Leben führte. Ron arbeitete in der Rechtsabteilung im Ministerium, stand jedoch oft neben sich: zu frisch war der Tod seines Bruders, als dass er einfach weiter leben könnte. Hermine musste sich mit ihrer neuen Lebenssituation organisieren - ihr war es gelungen die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern wiederherzustellen, doch beide waren mehr als nur erzürnt über die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter und ließen sie das auch spüren.

Seine anderen Freunde waren ebenfalls damit beschäftigt ihr Leben wieder aufzubauen, manche seiner Freunde konnte er nicht wie solche behandeln, weil sie nun seine Schüler waren. _Immerhin ist Ginny noch nicht zum Unterricht zurückgekehrt..._ dieser Gedanke betrübte ihn einerseits, denn auch Ginny hatte Freds Tod traumatisiert, doch andererseits konnte Harry sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher sein, würde sie im Unterricht vor ihm sitzen.

Ja, Malfoy war im Moment der einzige Freund, mit dem er reden konnte - was Harry verwirrte, denn auch Draco hatte einstecken müssen: sein Vater erlitt die höchst mögliche Strafe. Den Kuss eines Dementors. Wahrscheinlich war der er darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sein Vater so enden würde - Harry wusste die Gründe für Dracos Unberührtheit nicht und würde auch nicht in der nächsten Zeit nachhaken.

Nur durch Draco wusste Harry, dass er und Snape unter dem Brennen des Dunklen Mals litten. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen etwas gegen das Leid seines neu gefundenen Freundes und seines ebenfalls neu gewonnen Vaters zu tun, doch die Enthüllung des Tagespropheten konnte alles erreichte Über den Haufen werfen.

"Was wird er tun?" fragte Harry beunruhigt und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich würde das gerne unter normalen Umständen besprechen. Ist es möglich, dass ich zu dir komme?" fragte Draco und lies seinen Zauberstab in eine Innentasche des Umhangs verschwinden. Harry nickte und zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen, stand auf und trat einen Schritt von dem Kamin zurück.

"Malfoy wird gleich kommen, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" fragte Potter und schaute zu seiner Vorgesetzten welche nickte und einen weiteren Stuhl erscheinen lies.

Harry trat zur Seite, damit Draco nicht in ihn lief, wenn er aus der grünen Flammen trat - und das tat er nach wenigen Sekunden bereits.

"Gut, dass du dich so schnell gemeldet hast." Sagte der blonde und hielt Harry seine Hand zum schütteln hin, was jener natürlich tat. Danach wandte Draco sich McGonagall zu.

"Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so unangemeldet erscheine." Sagte er und schaute sie ernst an, woraufhin Minerva anerkennend nickte und auf den Stuhl deutete, den sie zuvor hatte erscheinen lassen.

"Severus." Begrüßte er nun auch seinen Patenonkel.

"Draco." Nickte nun auch Snape ihm zu und verschränkte wartend seine Arme. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile an den äußersten Stuhl gesetzt, sodass Draco als Trennpfahl zwischen ihm und Snape fungierte.

Noch bevor Draco irgendetwas sagte, erkannte Harry bereits an dem unruhigen Blick, dass die mitgebrachten Neuigkeiten nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten würden.

"Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, hat natürlich auch der Minister Wind von eurer Verwandtschaft bekommen - normalerweise würde das nicht weiter schlimm sein, auch wenn es vielleicht das Bild des makellosen Bezwinger Voldemorts angeknackst hätte." Harry nickte zustimmend und verdrehte auf Dracos Randbemerkung nur die Augen. Weder McGonagall noch Snape hakten nach, sodass Draco weiter sprach.

"Ich überhörte - natürlich nur zufällig - ein Gespräch zwischen dem Minister und dem Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, welcher im übrigen versucht hat ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen." Sagte er und deutete auf Snape und Harry.

"Jedenfalls ist er nun der Meinung, dass Harry Potters Aussagen betreffend meiner und Severus' Unschuld nicht länger Gültigkeit tragen sollten, weil er durch die Verbindung zu seinem Vater und mir - dessen Patenkind - unfähig ist, klar und rechtens auszusagen."

Harry starrte Draco daraufhin mit geöffneter Kinnlade ungläubig an. Er hatte stichhaltige Gründe aufgezählt, die Beiden Männer freisprechen zu lassen - alles was er sagte entsprach der Wahrheit und viele seiner Freunde bejahten seine Aussagen. Sogar die Auroren und Professoren, welche während des siebten Schuljahres gegen Snape gekämpft hatten, haben nach Harry's Aussage zur Verteidigung beigetragen.

Und nun wagte es das Ministerium, oder wohl eher der Minister, seine Verteidigungsrede anzuzweifeln? Nach all dem, was er für sie getan hatte?

Harry fiel es in diesem Moment mehr als nur schwer, seine vielschichtigen Okklumentik Schilde aufrecht zu erhalten. Mehrere Stunden hatte er sich damals im Ministerium um Kopf und Kragen geredet und nun wollte ihn man wohl dafür belangen - und als wenn das nicht genug wäre, würden nun wieder Dracos und Snapes Leben in Gefahr schweben, denn es gab nur eine Strafe, die Todessern momentan zu Teil wurde: Der Kuss eines Dementors.

Das einzige gute an dieser Situation war nun, dass Snape in der Lage wäre, sich zu verteidigen. Als Harry die Sachen klärte, lag sein _Vater_ im 's um sich von den Verletzungen zu erholen, die Nagini und ihr Biss angerichtet hatten.

Das Ministerium war noch nie zu etwas zu gebrauchen gewesen, der neue Minister war keine große Verbesserung verglichen mit den vorherigen - ein Idiot, welcher in seiner Jugend zwei oder drei schwarze Magier umgebracht hatte und somit seine Sporen verdient hatte. Kingsley Shacklebolt, das wäre eine gute Wahl gewesen - doch wie immer, musste der Gute verlieren.

So wie Harry es nun tun würde. Voller Wut umgriff er die Armlehnen seines Stuhles, bis sie anfingen zu knarren. _Zum Teufel mit der Okklumentik_.

"Du willst mir doch nun nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass dieser Vollidiot es wagen, meine Aussage und die der Professoren und Auroren, die mir geholfen hatte, anzuzweifeln." Sagte Harry mit eisig ruhiger Stimme, die selbst ihn verwunderte und starrte Draco an - dieser nickte und schaute unruhig zwischen seinem Paten und Harry hin und her.

"Doch, das tut er tatsächlich - unsere einzige Hoffnungen ist es momentan, dass die Mehrheit des Ministeriums sich zu deinem Gunsten äußert und sich nicht von den wirren Anschuldigungen des Ministers überzeugen lassen. Solange er keine Mehrheit hinter sich stehen hat, können wir ausatmen." Beendete er und schaute zu den verschränkten Händen, die er sich auf den Schoß gelegt hatte.

Harry schwieg ebenfalls, jedoch aus anderen Gründen als Malfoy: Er wusste, dass egal was nun aus seinem Mund kommen würde, es weder aus Anstands- noch aus persönlichen Gründen akzeptabel wäre.

Snape dagegen schien in seiner gefassten Art kaum zu schwanken, denn im Gegensatz zu Harry merkte man ihm keinerlei Gefühlregung an, als er sprach.

"Das bedeutet wohl, dass wir in nächster Zeit lediglich wachsam bleiben können." Sagte Snape und verschränkte die Arme, während er zu seiner Vorgesetzten schaute

"Es sei denn, es gerät Bewegung in diese ganze Affäre." Beendete sie und nickte ihm zu.

"Ihr Beiden-" sie deutete mit ihrem Finger auf Vater und Sohn.

"Seid ihn Hogwarts sicher - solange ich die Verantwortung für diese Lehranstalt, die Schüler und auch den Lehrkörper trage, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass euch etwas zustößt." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, welcher unschlüssig zu ihr schaute.

"Für sie, Mr Malfoy, werden wir auch noch eine Lösung finden, seien sie sich dessen gewiss." Beruhigte McGonagall ihren ehemaligen Schüler.

"Ich habe eine Lösung, was Draco anbelangt." Sagte Snape und wirkte so, als würde er an einem Plan arbeiten.

"Draco muss hier in Hogwarts bleiben - und ja, ich bin mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass er entweder Schüler, Lehrer oder ein anderer Bediensteter der Schule sein muss, um bleiben zu können." Er wandte seinen Blick von Minerva ab und warf ihn Draco zu.

"Du wirst mein Lehrling werden müssen - nur dann darfst du offiziell hier bleiben, außerdem wird es deiner Karriere keinen Abbruch tun." Draco hätte dieses Angebot nicht verneinen können, selbst wenn seine Sicherheit nicht in Gefahr wäre - denn Snapes Blick verriet, dass Draco nur eine Antwort hatte: und zwar "_ja_".

So kam es, dass Mentor und Lehrling wenige Minuten später gemeinsam verschwanden, während Harry sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern machte.

Im Laufe der gesamten Strecke musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass tief in seinem inneren Eifersucht aufkeimte. Eifersucht, weil sein Vater ihn kein einziges Mal eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, nachdem es klar wurde, dass Harry keine Schuld an der Zeitungsgeschichte trug und selbst dann nicht, als klar wurde, dass er sein Wohlergehen geopfert hatte um den beiden zu helfen - nein, stattdessen hatte Snape Draco wie einen längst verlorenen Sohn unter die Fittiche genommen um ihm zu helfen, mit ihm gesprochen als wäre er ein Teil der Familie.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf - er freute sich für seinen Freund Draco, denn schließlich brauchte er den Schutz des Schlosses und er selbst sollte aufhören Snape als Vater zu betrachten, obgleich dies so gut wie unmöglich war - man konnte einem Weisen nicht zumuten, dass er einen lang ersehnten Vater ablehnen würde, unabhängig davon was dieser besagte Vater von ihm hielt.

* * *

- S.S-

_Ruhe wird wohl nie ein Teil deines Lebens werden_. Dachte Severus Snape, als er sich in seinem Ledersessel zurücklehnte und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs das Feuer in dem nahen Kamin entzündete.

Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit Abstand davon genommen, einen Lehrling aufzunehmen. Dafür gab es verschiedenste Gründe: damals hatte er befürchten müssen, von Voldemort umgebracht zu werden und allgemein entschied er sich dagegen, weil Severus Snape alles andere als ein geduldiger Mann war - vor Allem wenn es um Jünglinge ging, welche nicht mal im Ansatz so viel Verständnis für die Künste der Magie besaßen wie er selbst. Das war der Grund warum er Neville Longbottom nie hatte leiden können (unabhängig davon, dass er ohne hin in seiner Gegenwart feindselig auftreten musste, um das Bild des ehemaligen Todessers zu wahren).

Und nun hatte er sich einen Lehrling angelegt, doch zumindest handelte es ich bei diesem um sein Patenkind Draco, welcher zumindest einen Funken von Intelligenz besaß.

Trotzdem, die Neuigkeiten, die dieser mitgebracht hatte, beunruhigten ihn mindestens genauso sehr wie Potter, nur war jener nicht in der Lage seine Unruhe zu verstecken - Snape dagegen war ein Meister in diesem Fach. Zu viele Jahre hatte er in der Gewalt Voldemorts arbeiten müssen, als dass er sich von solchen Kleinigkeiten aus der Fassung bringen lassen würde.

_Wobei man bei dieser Angelegenheit schwer von einer Kleinigkeit reden k__ann_, dachte Snape und strich über die Narbe an seinem Hals, die er von dem 'Treffen' mit Nagini behalten hatte.

Nein, eine Kleinigkeit, war das gewiss nicht, denn es gab nur zwei Auswege (zumindest für ihn und Draco): Azkaban und somit der Tod, oder aber die Freiheit. Snape war kein Narr, ihm war klar, dass wenn das Ministerium entscheiden würde, Potters Verteidigung - von der er kaum etwas gehört hatte - zurückzuziehen, dann würde man zwei ehemaligen Todessern gegenüber wohl kaum Erbarmen zeigen.

Er verdrehte die Augen - darüber sollte er sich erst einmal keine Gedanken machen, denn diese sollten seinem Schützling gelten, welcher nun wahrscheinlich in einem der Gastgemächern schlief.

Was würde er ihm beibringen? Denn auch wenn diese Lehre nur zur Deckung erschaffen worden ist, eines war sich Severus' bewusst: er würde Draco etwas beibringen, damit er seine Zeit nicht unnütz in Hogwarts verschwendet hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Seufzer, den er sich ausnahmsweise erlaubte, fasste er zu der Scotch Flasche, die neben ihm auf dem Nachtisch stand und goss ihn in ein Glas, um dann einen kräftigen Schluck zu nehmen. _Minerva weis genau, welchen sie kaufen muss._ Schmunzelte er und schloss die Augen.

Nein, Ruhe würde er sicher nicht so schnell finden.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in Richtung große Halle trat um zu frühstücken, sah er von weitem wie Potter und Draco miteinander sprachen. Natürlich hatte er mittlerweile auch davon gehört, dass die beiden sich besser als je zu vor verstanden und Freunde zu sein schienen.

Dieser Bengel schaffte es wohl immer wieder die anderen für sich zu gewinnen, selbst bei Draco war es ihm nun gelungen. _Vielleicht sehen sie auch nur das, wovor du deine Augen zu verschließen versuchst_, hörte er die leise Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Hinterkopf widerhallen - manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Albus Dumbledore sich in seinem Kopf eingenistet hatte, um selbst nach seinem Tod noch in das Leben seines Spions eingreifen zu können.

Als er den beiden näher kam setzte er seinen patentierten, genervten Blick auf und schaute unverhohlen zu Potter, damit dieser seine Unzufriedenheit erkannte.

"Draco." Nun schielte er z seinem Lehrling, welcher ihn anschaute und erwartungsvoll wartete.

"Du wirst mich nach dem Frühstück begleiten, weiteres besprechen wir unter vier Augen." Sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue an während er zu Potter schaute.

"Ja, Sir." Hörte er Draco sagen, bevor er zu seinem Platz an dem Essenstisch der Professoren ging. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass zu seiner Rechten ein weiterer Stuhl hinzugefügt wurde. _Draco's Stuhl_, dachte er und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als wenige Minuten später Draco und Potter, lebhaft in einem Gespräch vertieft, in die Halle traten und sich hinsetzten.

"Mir ist diese Lehre ernst Draco, daher werden wir nach dem Frühstück direkt beginnen - wir werden einen Stundenplan erstellen, sodass du weist, wann ich dich erwarte." Sagte Severus so leise, dass tatsächlich nur Draco ihn hörte, welcher zustimmend nickte.

_Und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich alles daran setzten werde, dich von Potter fernzuhalten - ich lasse nicht zu, dass dein Potential von ihm zerstört wird._ Mit diesem Gedanken warf er seinem erstgeborenen einen letzten Blick zu und fing an sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

* * *

**Ich weis: Sev wirkt wie ein herzloser Bastard - aber bald wird sich das Blatt wenden... seid noch etwas geduldig und reviewed schön :) **


	7. Sinnlose Bemühungen

**AN: Tut mir Leid Leute... das Kapitel lag schon lange rum aber die Faulheit kam mir selbst beim Hochladen in die Quere - aber bald habe ich mein Abitur fertig und dann werde ich sicherlich wieder Zeit in diese Geschichte investieren. Tut mir aufrichtig Leid.  
**

**Kapitel 7**

-H.P-

Drei Wochen war nun vergangen, seitdem es öffentlich gemacht worden war, dass Harry Potter und Severus Snape - zwei Persönlichkeiten die auf den ersten Blick unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten - mehr verband als der selbe Arbeitsplatz.

Die gesamte magische Bevölkerung von Großbritannien, wahrscheinlich sogar die magische Bevölkerung der ganzen Welt, wussten nun, dass Harry Potter der Sohn des einzigen freien Todessers war (wenn man von Draco Malfoy absah).

_Fraglich, wie lange diese Freiheit noch andauernd würde..._ dachte Harry, welcher schwer atmend an dem See stoppte, in welchem man die langen Tentakeln des riesigen Krackens ausmachen konnte.

Es sah tatsächlich nicht gut für Snape und Draco aus - und somit für Harry. Ihn würde man im Fall der ungeltend Machung seiner Aussage, der Loyalität der beiden gegenüber der guten Seite, nicht dem Kuss eines Dementors unterziehen und auch nach Azkaban würde man ihn nicht schicke wollen.

Trotzdem.

Er würde selbst bei Straflosigkeit seiner Seits leiden, nicht zuletzt weil er einmal mehr zusehen müsste, wie Menschen wegen ihm starben - und dabei würde man Snape und Draco nicht die Ehre gestatten, im Kampf zu sterben (oder zumindest in einer Zelle Azkabans, wo die Dementoren sich ihrer annehmen würden).

Nein. Sie würden wie im Mittelalter auf einen Platz geschickt werden, zu welchem jeder Interessent auflaufen konnte um zuzusehen, wie die Dementoren langsam aber sicher dafür sorgen würden, dass ihre Seele unter Qualen ausgesaugt würde, nachdem beide Inhaftierten zur Belustigung aller gefoltert werden würden. Es war das, was Todessern zustand - der Meinung des neuen Ministers zu Folge.

Harry konnte nur erahnen, wie viel Snape in all den Jahren als Spion innerhalb den Rängen der Todessern gesehen haben musste. Obwohl er wusste, dass es wohl kaum einen Zauberer gab, wessen Okklumentik so stark war wie die des Tränkemeisters, war er sich sicher, dass auch Snape zusammenbrechen würde. An Draco wollte Harry gar nicht erst denken - ein Junge, welcher gegen seinen Willen Todesser wurde und sich nicht in der Lage gesehen hatte, weder Dumbledore noch seinen damaligen Rivalen (Harry selbst) umzubringen. Ein Mensch wie er würde sich nicht einmal in irgendwelche geistlichen Barrieren flüchten könnten wenn die Dementoren zu ihrem Werk ansetzten - er würde schlichtweg wahnsinnig werden und dann sterben. _Viel zu jung und ohne Notwendigkeit_.

Je mehr Zeit der Minister und das Ministerium hatten, umso geringer wurden die Chancen für eine positive Wendung der Angelegenheit. Obgleich Draco nun nicht mehr innerhalb des Ministeriums zu sichten war, hatte er trotzdem noch genügend Kontakte, welche ihn über alles informierten.

Und falls sich diese Informationen als richtig herausstellen sollten, würde wohl in ein bis zwei Tagen ein Prozess vor den gesamten Wichtigkeiten des Ministeriums gehalten werden um über die Schuld oder Unschuld von Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy zu entscheiden, denn anscheinend hatte der Minister es geschafft, so gut wie fünfzig Prozent der Köpfe des Ministeriums für seine Meinung zu gewinnen.

Langsam hockte sich der junge Potter hin und rieb nachdenklich besorgt seine Blitznarbe. Er hatte bereits vor einigen Tagen aufgehört so zu tun, als wenn ihn das Ganze kalt lassen würde. Dafür war er ein zu schlechter Schauspieler.

Die kurze Zeit die er seit Dracos Benachrichtigung hatte, nutzte er für morgendliches und abendliches Training - er lief für einige Stunden um ganz Hogwarts, aß soviel er konnte und trank Zaubertränke, die seinen Muskelaufbau anregten. Denn eins war ihm klar - unabhängig davon, was das Ministerium entscheiden sollte, er würde nicht kampflos zulassen, dass Snape und Draco umgebracht werden.

Einen wirklichen Plan hatte er bei seiner 'Verteidigung' jedoch nicht... er würde natürlich zu aller erst versuchen, mit Worten zu beeindrucken und zu überzeugen.

_Als wenn das genug wäre..._dachte er seufzend. Es würde nicht genug sein und daher nutzte Harry die Freizeit zwischen seinen Unterrichtsstunden damit, Zaubersprüche und nützliche Tränke zu finden, welche ihm einen Vorteil beschaffen würden.

Er richtete sich langsam auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Berglandschaft und Hogwarts streifen. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen doch noch immer war die frische Morgenluft spürbar und auch das Tau fing an seine Sportschuhe zu durchnässen, welche er eher nebensächlich mit einem gemurmelten Zauber trocknete. Harry schüttelte in einem kurzen Moment der Hilflosigkeit seinen Kopf und lief seine Trainingsstrecke zu Ende, bevor er sich der Haupttüre des Schlosses näherte.

Als er seinen Lauf in einem langsamen Trab abklingen ließ und bereits im Radius der Türe war, öffnete diese sich von selbst - zumindest glaubte er es zu aller erst - doch einige Sekundenbruchteile erkannte er die ihm nur all zu gut bekannte, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidete, Gestalt von Severus Snape, welcher bei Harrys Anblick spottend seine Augenbraue hebte.

"Ich hoffe Sie denken in ihrer unglaublichen Güte an ihre Kollegen, welche am Frühstückstisch das Unglück haben neben ihnen zu sitzen, und kümmern sich um ihre Körperhygiene oder zumindest um den Gestank dessen, damit die Mägen der Anwesenden sich nicht gezwungen fühlen müssen, die Nahrung wieder auszuscheiden welche sie erst zu sich genommen haben." Sagte Snape in seiner, für ihn typischen, leisen Stimme, welche freundlich sein könnte, wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig unterschwellig gefährlich wäre.

Ohne eine Reaktion von Harry abzuwarten, ging er schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei und war bald nur noch in Waldesnähe zu erkennen.

_Lass dich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, du bist ihm deine Hilfe schuldig..._Dachte Harry und versuchte seine Frustration nicht die Oberhand in dieser Situation gewinnen zu lassen, schließlich waren Treffen mit seinem Vater selten so _friedselig_ wie gerade eben. Als Harry die Türe hinter sich zuknallte musste er sich abermals gestehen, dass er in den letzten Tagen wenig Geduld für Snape aufbringen konnte.

_"Sie haben ihn am Leben erhalten, damit er im richtigen Moment sterben kann? ... Sie haben mich benutzt. Ich habe für Sie spioniert und für Sie gelogen, mich für Sie in Lebensgefahr begeben. Alles angeblich zu dem Zweck, Lily Potters Sohn zu schützen. Nun erzählen Sie mir, dass Sie ihn wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten aufgezogen haben..."_ murmelte Harry wie ein Mantra vor sich her. Die Erinnerungen daran, dass Snape ein guter Mensch war - zumindest irgendwo hinter den unzähligen Schichten des offensichtlichen Menschenhassers -, waren die stärksten Motivationen die Harry in seinem Vorhaben kriegen konnte. Selbst wenn Snape ihn tatsächlich abgrundtief hasste (was sehr wahrscheinlich war), wusste Harry, dass zumindest seine Mutter von Snape geliebt wurde - ein Mensch der dazu in der Lage war, solche Gefühle zu empfinden, war noch nicht komplett verloren.

Zusätzlich sprach für Snape die Tatsache, dass er sich Harry's Überleben zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, um einen Teil von Lily am leben zu erhalten, auch wenn er infolge dessen den Sohn seines vermeidlichen Erzrivalen beschützte.

Severus Snape war kein netter, liebenswerter Mensch - oh nein, ganz sicher nicht - doch er war kein schlechter Mensch, das konnte Harry sich eingestehen.

_Und wahrscheinlich ist er der mutigste Mann, den du kennst... denn das was er alles getan hat, hat unglaublich viel Mut benötigt, Mut, den man sonst nur uns Gryffindors zuspricht._ Dachte seine besonnene Hälfte.

Einmal mehr an diesem Morgen, schüttelte Harry Potter hilflos den Kopf. Warum mussten Schwierigkeiten immer ihn aufsuchen?

_Weil du der Junge bist, der Überlebte._

Als Harry sich endlich aus seinen Gedanken riss bemerkte er wie Draco an ihm vorbeilief, begrüßend den Kopf neigte und durch die Türe verschwand, welche er selbst gerade geschlossen hatte. Wo der junge Mann hinlief war gar keine Frage, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sein _Mentor_ und _Pate_ wenige Zeit zuvor den selben Ausgang benutzt hatte.

Harry atmete einmal tief ein und rieb sich seinen Nasenrücken. Nun war keine Zeit sich wieder einmal das Leben mit unnützen Gedanken schwer zu machen - im Gegenteil, er musste sich waschen und dann zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erscheinen.

Als er den Weg zu seinen Gemächern antrat, begegneten im nur wenige Schüler und jene schienen so verschlafen zu sein, dass sie sich nicht im Stande sahen die Augen zu öffnen und ihren Professor zu begrüßen. Doch Harry grinste daraufhin nur gutmütig - jeder normale Mensch sollte zu dieser Uhrzeit müde sein und als Schüler war man sowieso niemals in der Lage auszuschlafen - dafür gab es viel zu viele Ablenkungen, die das Schlafen in Wichtigkeit übertrumpften.

Einige Portraits begrüßten ihn auf seinem Weg, woraufhin er immer wieder zurückgrüßte und lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht all zu recht zu lachen war. Es war wieder so, wie damals nach Cedrics und Sirius' Tod, und dabei war noch niemand gestorben. _Noch_, schnaufte Harry. Es war immer wieder das selbe, wegen seiner Unfähigkeit zu helfen starben Leute.

"Du siehst ja ganz blass aus mein lieber Schönling." Hörte er, als er in seine Gemächer eintrat und blickte zum im Flur hängenden Spiegel.

"Und zu mager, viel zu viel körperliche Ertüchtigung und zu wenig Schlaf! Das zerstört deinen Teint." Wies der Spiegel in sanft zurecht. Harry verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, seitdem der Illusionszauber nachließ, welchen seine Mutter auf ihn erlegt hatte, ließ auch die Widerspenstigkeit seiner Haare und somit die Kommentare derer nach - vor Allem von Seite des Spiegels. Nun konnte er etwas neues kritisieren und dabei war es so lange still gewesen.

"Mein _Teint_, hat nichts mit Sport zu tun, sondern mit dem Wetter und der Tatsache, dass ich die meiste Zeit des Tages damit verbringe Tränke zu brauen und Schriftrollen der Schüler zu korrigieren."

"Du wirst auch nicht mehr jünger - du solltest dir langsam Gedanken machen-" ohne dem Spiegel weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken trat Harry an ihm vorbei und ging in das relativ hell gehaltene Badezimmer.

Ein kurzer _Tempus_ verriet ihm, dass er noch etwas weniger als eine Stunde Zeit hatte um sich fertig zu machen - was weitaus mehr Zeit war, als er benötigte. Nein, was wirklich Zeit verschlang war das Verband wechseln an seinem linken Unterarm. _Du hast es selbst gewollt... Hermine und Ron hatten Recht, du hast ein Anderer-Menschen-Helfer-Ding._

Er zog seine Handschuhe aus - seine rechte Hand sah nicht wirklich anders aus, als jede andere Hand es wohl tat, natürlich waren an ihr ein paar wenige Brandnarben zu finden... doch was anderes konnte man nicht erwarten, wenn man sich durch Tonnenweise glühendes Gold wühlen musste, um einen Horkrux zu finden.

Seine Linke war ein anderer Fall. Neben den Brandnarben, zierte seinen Handrücken der ihm nur all zu verhasste Spruch : _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_. Diese Narbe störte ihn am meisten, denn sie war eine Erinnerung daran, dass ihm in seinem Fünften Schuljahr niemand Glauben schenken wollte - zumindest nicht genügend Personen und nun war es genauso, man glaubte ihm nicht, dass Snape und Draco schuldlos waren.

Das war der Grund, weshalb er Handschuhe anzog. Manche dachten wohl, es hätte mit der Arbeit an den Kesseln zu tun, welche durchaus heiß wurden, doch Harry konnte es nicht ertragen das helle Hautstück zu betrachten, welches ihn fast schon ansprang, den zweiten Handschuh trug er also mehr zum Schutz als vor Eitelkeit, seine Brandnarben verstecken zu wollen... obwohl selbst er fand, dass sie alles andere als schön aussahen.

Den Verband an seinem linken Unterarm zog er rasch aus, achtete dabei jedoch darauf nicht den Schorf abzureißen, der sich erst vor kurzem auf den vielen kleinen Wunden gebildet hatten, welche in ihrer Gesamtheit aussahen wie eine einzig Große. Harry ließ seine rechte Handfläche im geringen Abstand über besagten Stelle seines linken Unterarmes schweben.

"_Aqua repello_." Murmelte er und beobachtete, wie sich ein leicht leuchtendes Netz über die Wunden zu ziehen schien. Als er danach unter die Dusche trat und Testweise den Wasserstrahl auf seinen Unterarm lenkte, schienen die vielen kleinen Tropfen einen Umweg an seiner Haut zu machen um wenige Zentimeter später wieder zu einem normalen Strahl aufzulaufen.

Amüsiert musste Harry feststellen, dass der Zauber interessant sein würde, wenn man ihn auf den gesamten Körper übertrug und dann durch einen See laufen würde. _Man würde das Meer teilen_. Dachte er und grinste dümmlich vor sich hin, bevor er wieder zum hier und jetzt zurückkehrte und sich seiner Körperhygiene zuwandte.

-S.S-

Mit gerunzelter Stirn glitt Severus Snape durch die große Wiese und visierte das Waldstück hinter der peitschenden Weide an. Die Stirn runzelte er nicht wegen dem angeblichen Gestank, den er Potter zugesprochen hatte ohne tatsächlich einen wahrzunehmen, sondern weil er sich anfing Gedanken darüber zu machen, was dieser Unruhestifter wieder plante.

Denn eins war sicher: er plante etwas.

Nicht in all den Jahren hatte er den Jungen durch die Schule laufen sehen wie einen Leistungssportler. Nicht als er lernte, dass er Voldemort bezwingen musste, nicht als er anfing das weibliche Geschlecht für sich zu gewinnen und auch nicht für anstehende Quidditch Spiele.

"Geh es langsam an Draco - du schnaufst wie Hagrids durchlauster Hund, nachdem er sich ausnahmsweise bewegen musste." Seufzte der Tränkemeister, als sein Patenkind ihm näher kam. Snape hatte sich bereits gefragt, wie lange der blonde Junge wohl dieses Mal verschlafen würde und wundersamer Weise handelte es sich nur um wenige Minuten - nicht, dass er es akzeptierte und tolerierte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich bin auf den Treppen dem Blutigen Baron begegnet und um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, bin ich in den nächst besten Gang gelaufen und habe danach nicht mehr ganz zurückfinden können." Murmelte Draco beschämt und strich sich seine Haare glatt, welche durch den Lauf an ihrer Statik verloren hatten.

"Also wenn eure Generation eine Sache im Übermaße nutzt, dann sind es Ausreden, an denen sowieso keiner Interesse hat." Mit diesen Worten schaute Snape über seine Schulter um den Jungen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu betrachten. Letztlich warf er ihm ein paar Handschuhe entgegen.

"Ich hätte sie in unseren Gemächern liegen lassen sollen, damit du die Pflanzen mit bloßen Händen rausreißt um zu lernen, deine Ausrüstung immer bei dir zu tragen - doch schließlich würde ich dir dann doch wieder Salben vorbereiten müssen, um die Wunden zu heilen die du dir in Folge dessen einhohlen würdest." Sagte Snape in einem leisen, ruhigen Ton - doch Draco war schlau genug um zu wissen, dass sein Pate im inneren anfing zu brodeln.

"Mir ist klar, dass die Zaubertranklehre nur ein offizieller Vorwand für dich ist hier zu bleiben, doch ich erwarte nichts desto trotz Anstrengung und Ernsthaftigkeit - ab heute keine Verspätungen mehr und kein Vergessen der Ausrüstung."

Draco, welcher mittlerweile den Anstand hatte während der Tirade seines Paten zu erröten, nickte nur zustimmend, woraufhin Snapes Augen sich langsam zu Schlitzen zusammenzogen.

"Eine verbale Antwort, Mr Malfoy."

"Ja, Sir." Murmelte Draco und zog sich die Handschuhe an, um beim Einsammeln zu helfen. Mit der Antwort zufriedne nickte Snape nun und hockte sich hin um die Blüten von Pflanzen einzusammeln, welche versuchten die Finger derjenigen abzubeißen, die ihnen zu nahe kamen. _Zum Glück konnte ich mir zumindest dieses Drama sparen_. Dachte er und schielte zu seinem Patenkind, welches offensichtlicht alles andere als zufrieden damit war, solch _niedere_ Arbeiten zu erledigen... doch Draco besaß genug Verstand um nicht rumzumeckern, wenn Severus bereits wütend war - nicht so wie Potter es tun würde. Nein, Potter würde Snapes schlechte Laune noch als Anlass nehmen, um irgendwelche Wurzeln und Erdklumpen durch die Gegend zu schmeißen um Snape in Weißglut zu treiben.

_Harry James Potter _wobei _Harry Severus Snape_ passender wäre, doch dieser Gedanke war einer, den Severus Snape nicht weiter verfolgen wollte. Man benannte seine _Söhne_ oder generell seine _Kinder_ nach sich selbst, denn mal liebte sie und wollte einen Teil von sich selbst in ihnen weiterleben lassen - nicht, dass die ganzen Gene als Überbleibsel reichen würden.

Doch dieser Unruhestifter war nicht sein Sohn, er war lediglich seine Brut, das ungeplante und ungewollte Ergebnis einer übereilten Nacht mit der einzigen Frau, die er geliebt hatte und immer noch liebte.

Er wurde als Snape gezeugt, wuchs jedoch als Potter auf und solcher würde er immer bleiben.

Hätte Severus bescheid gewusst, dass er Vater war, dann wäre das Kind kein ungewolltes gewesen (geplant wahrhaftig nicht aber zumindest nicht ungewollt) - unabhängig in welcher Situation sich die Welt bis dato befand - denn ein Teil seiner geliebten Lily steckte ihn ihm... auch wenn es nur seine verdammten, grünen Augen waren. Er hätte ihn zu einem guten Mann erzogen oder es zumindest versucht. Doch die Chance wurde ihm geraubt und nun war es zu spät um Schadenbegrenzung zu tätigen. Das Einzige, dass ihn und Potter verband war abgrundtiefe Abneigung.

Genau diese Abneigung keimte nun erneut in dem Zaubertränkemeister auf, als er zu seinem vorherigen Gedankenstrang zurückkehrte - was plante der Bengel?

"Mr Malfoy, liege ich richtig in der Vermutung, dass sie willentlich Zeit mit dem _Bezwinger des dunklen Lords_ verbringen?" zum Satzende hin verzog sich Snapes Lippe wie gewohnt zu einem spöttischen, feinen Grinsen.

"Ja, das tu ich... Sir?" Draco warf seinem Paten einen verwirrten Blick zu, als dieser ein Thema ansprach, welches rein gar nichts mit der vorhandenen Arbeit zu tun hatte - schließlich war Snape immerzu konzentriert.

"Dann können Sie mir doch sicherlich sagen, was Potter im Schild führt?"

"Was er im Schilde führt?" fragte der blonde Junge nun zunehmend verwirrt.

"Falls ich einen Papagei brauchen sollte, der mir nachspricht, werde ich Ihnen Bescheid geben doch nun erwarte ich eine Antwort." Zischte Snape leise, dafür umso drohender.

Eine schnelle Antwort wäre wünschenswert gewesen, doch nicht dass, was Draco ihm geben würde, denn der Junge kannte keine oder zumindest schien er keine geben zu wollen.

Draco schaute seinem Paten kurz in die dunklen Augen, wandte seinen Blick dann jedoch unsicher ab und versuchte selbstsicherer zu wirken als er wirklich war.

"Nein, Sir. Ich weis es nicht." Antwortete er ruhig und wollte sich wieder in die Richtung der Pflanzen drehen, wurde jedoch in der Bewegung von der wütenden Stimme seines Mentors unterbrochen.

"Schau mich an wenn ich mit dir Rede Draco und wage es nicht, mich anzulügen."

Fast schon resigniert seufzte Draco und schaute auf, um den Blicken seines Paten nicht weiter zu entgehen.

"Ich weis es wirklich nicht, Sir. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, was er tut und erst recht nicht warum. Er hatte mir nur gesagt dass es nichts gefährliches wäre."

"Und es war schwer mir diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten, weil?"

"Es tut mir Leid Sev-" setze Draco an wurde jedoch harsch von seinem Paten zurechtgewiesen.

"Sammle weiter." Sagte Snape nun genervt, sowohl von der nutzlosen Information von Draco als auch von der Tatsache, dass der Junge bereit war für Potter zu lügen und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Wie dem auch sei, es blieb ihm immer noch die Möglichkeit Minerva zu kontaktieren. Ohne Draco weitere Beachtung zu schenken, sammelte Snape nun die restlichen, benötigten Pflanzen ein. Zu viel Zeit wurde für nutzlose Gespräche verbraucht.

Einige Zeit später saßen alle Bewohner des Schlosses in der Großen Halle und nahmen ihr Frühstück zu sich. _Natürlich gibt es eine Ausnahme_, dachte Severus Snape als der Platz zu Minervas Linken zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Frühstücks unbesetzt blieb.

Verächtlicht verdrehte er die Augen und widmete sich seinem Tee, den er genüsslich zu sich nahm.

Ein Frühstück ohne Potter war ein gutes Frühstück - wäre da nicht Draco, welcher von der Abwesenheit irritiert zu sein schien und in Folge dessen mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller rumspielte anstatt es zu sich zu nehmen.

"Hast du vor den Inhalt deines Tellers zu verspeisen oder muss ich es dir mit einem Löffel verabreichen." Zischte Snape kaum hörbar seinem Schützling zu. _Alt genug um als erwachsen durchzukommen, benimmt sich jedoch weiterhin wie ein Kind_, stellte er genervt fest, nachdem Draco mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht nickte und anfing zu essen.

Zufrieden, dass damit die Unruhe am Tisch aufhören würde, lehnte sich der Tränkemeister ansatzweise zurück und schielte zu seiner Vorgesetzten, welche unzufriedener als sonst zu wirken schien.

"Unsere Berümtheit hat es nun endlich geschafft auch dich zu entnerven?" fragte Severus und versuchte seine Zufriedenheit nicht zu zeigen.

Minerva hob daraufhin herausfordernd eine Augenbraue und schaute zu ihrem ehemaligen Schüler.

"Keine Sorge, so weit ist es nicht gekommen - ich mache mir lediglich Sorgen, da ich eine Nachricht von ihm bekommen habe, dass er wahrscheinlich den Rest des Tages abwesend sein wird." Erklärte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Sehr verantwortungsvoll. Was wird mit seinem heutigen Unterricht geschehen?" fragte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees.

"Ich habe gehofft, dass du ihn ersetzen würdest." Fuhr die Direktorin unbeirrt fort, so als wenn es selbstverständlich wäre, dass Snape seine Brut vertreten würde. Langsam verengten sich die Augen des Mannes.

"Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meine Freizeit dafür aufopfere, den Vollidiot zu vertreten, da sich dieser anscheinend zu fein ist um seinen Pflichten nachzugehen? Nicht mit mir Minerva." Zischte er entschlossen und mit einem Nachdruck, der nicht ignoriert werden konnte.

"Genau das tue ich, es sei denn Professor Potter fühlt sich wundersamer Weise doch in der Lage seinen Unterricht zu führen." Sagte die Magierin in einem Ton, der keine weitere Diskussion erlaubte. Snape kochte vor Wut, stand ruckartig auf und ließ dabei seinen Stuhl mit einem unangenehmen Laut über den Fußboden rutschen, woraufhin einige Schüler ihre Gespräche abbrachen um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen ,das sich ihnen bat.

Jeden einzelnen belohnte der Tränkemeister dafür mit einem Blick, der Kinder zum weinen und erwachsene Männer zum weglaufen bewegen würde. Als die Schülerschaft sich abgewandt hatte, wanderte Snapes wutentbrannter Blick nun gen Minerva.

"Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass _ich_ dafür sorgen werde, dass _Professor Potter_ seinen Pflichten nachgehen wird - selbst wenn ich ihn dafür durch das gesamte Schloss an seinen Haaren schleifen sollte." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus Snape schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle in Richtung Potters Gemächern, wobei sein Umhang (wie gewohnt) beeindruckend flatterte.

_Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger kriege, _dachte Severus, während er seinem Ziel entgegen schritt.

Als er den Gang betrat, welcher zu Potters Gemächern führte bemerkte er etwas, dass nicht hätte da sein sollen. Eine magische Präsenz oder wohl eher die Überreste. Die Tatsache selbst war nicht verwunderlich - jede Hexer und jeder Zauberer hatte eine - doch diese schien außerordentlich stark, vielleicht handelte es sich dabei auch um mehrere. Man konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Das negative Gefühl, das sich allmählich bei dem Tränkemeister ausbreitete verstärkte sich, als er die weit geöffnete Türe von Potters Flur (Wohnzimmers, Küche? Es handelte sich auf jeden Fall um seine Gemächer) bemerkte.

"Das einzige was du kannst, ist Probleme anzuziehen." Murmelte Snape als er die Schwelle überschritt und das Chaos beäugte, dass in dem großen Zimmer anzutreffen war.


	8. Gefangen

**AN: MUHAHA, das Abi habe ich hinter mir (schriftlich) - das mündliche liegt noch vor mir (genauso wie die eventuellen Nachprüfungen)... ich hab es trotzdem noch hinbekommen ein Kapitel zu verfassen und ich hoffe, dass sich nun eine Regelmäßigkeit im Updaten einpendelt und ihr glücklich mit meiner Arbeit seid... und es mir vllt noch öfters mitteilt :P dann schreibt man auch viiiiiiel lieber.  
**

**Sehr wenig Sev, mich nervts generell dass ich weniger Sev schreibe als Harry obwohl ich doch Sev am meisten mag - immer muss das Leben so paradox sein :( und ja, ich weiß dass bei O Sullivan ein Apostroph einegsetzt werden müsste... aber die Formatierung macht sonst nur wieder unnötigen Stress und streich tgesamt Worte weg xD  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

**-S.S-**

Auch ohne die Erfahrungen, die Severus Snape als Doppelagent gesammelt hatte, wäre ihm direkt klar geworden, dass Potter gegen seinen Willen verschwunden war. Auf dem Steinboden des Raumes lagen Scherben eines Glases, verschiedenste Zeitungs- und Schriftrollenfetzen. Eine verbogene Lampe zierte den Boden und einer der vielen Sessel schien umgestoßen worden zu sein. Im allgemeinen war die Szene, die sich Severus bat, eine durchaus beunruhigende.

_Nur Probleme mit diesem Jungen._ Dachte er, doch dieses eine Mal, fiel es ihm schwer die gesamte Schuld alleine auf Potter zu übertragen.

"Expecto Patronum." Murmelte Severus, woraufhin eine - aus weißem, leuchtenden Rauch bestehende - Hirschkuh seinem Zauberstab entsprang. Diese stellte sich geradezu wartend vor ihn, bereit Anweisungen aufzunehmen und Nachrichten zu übertragen.

"Informiere den Orden über das Verschwinden von Harry Potter, während ich hier nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten suche." Daraufhin beobachtete der Tränkemeister, wie sein Patronus den Schädel neigte, um kurz darauf aus dem Raum zu gallopieren.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendetwas herauszufinden war verschwindend gering, doch nichts desto trotz trat Severus weiter in den Raum, wobei er darauf achtete die umgestoßenen Objekte nicht zu berühren - seine magische Aura würde die besagten Objekte einnehmen, wodurch die fremden Auren überdeckt werden könnten, was zum Verlust wichtiger Hinweise führen könnte - der magische "Fingerabdruck" würde verwischt werden.

Nach einigen Minuten des Untersuchens wurde Severus' anfängliche Befürchtung wahr: er konnte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte finden, und wenn er es nicht konnte, dann würden es andere wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun.

Gerade als Snape den Raum verlassen wollte, fiel ihm ein gläserner Schrank auf, welcher zwar nicht völlig gegen den Stil der restlichen Einrichtung lief, sich aber trotz Allem abhob. Mit unterdrückter Neugier trat Severus an den Schrank und öffnete diesen um zu bemerken, dass die scheinbar hinter dem Glas befindlichen Bücher keine waren - sondern eine (zugegeben gute) Illusion jener.

Die Scheibe des Schrankes wurde darauf verzaubert zu zeigen, was der Betrachter erwartete - das erkannte Severus nun, was ihn nun aber umso mehr anspornte den wahren Inhalt zu betrachten.

"Ein Denkarium." Sprach Severus leise aus und begutachtete den steinernen Behälter, welcher relativ neu zu sein schien. Unwillkürlich hob sich nun sein Blick von dem Denkarium und das Bild, das sich ihm bat war wahrlich ein überwältigendes.

In dem nicht gänzlich auffälligen Glasschrank befanden sich, neben dem Denkarium, unglaublich viele Glasbehälter, welche alle mit Erinnerungen gefüllt waren.

Auf einigen waren Daten vermerkt, auf wieder anderen Namen oder Kürzel, welche Severus nur zum runzeln brachten - Harry Potter dagegen alles verrieten.

Ein Behälter stieß dabei aus der Masse hervor - er war nicht Beschriftet und lag uneingeordnet auf der rauen Holzoberfläche.

Severus bückte sich, um dem Glasrohr näher zu kommen. Seine Haare berührten dabei beinahe das Holz des Schrankes und sein Atem ließ den fragilen Behälter beschlagen.

Beim genaueren hinsehen konnte man bemerken, dass sich kaum Staub abgesetzt hatte - behielt man in Gedanken, dass das Fläschchen auch nicht beschriftet war, so konnte man davon ausgehen, dass diese Erinnerung erst vor kurzem entnommen und verstaut worden ist.

"Was hat Potter wohl verstecken wollen..." murmelte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und entkorkte das Glasgefäß, hielt jedoch Inne kurz bevor er die Erinnerungen in das Denkarium schüttete.

_Das selbe hat das Balg damals auch getan... du bist erwachsen, auf so ein Niveau musst du dich nicht bewegen._

Leicht zog er die Hand mit dem Behälter zurück, als würde er es wieder verschließen wollen - doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Es könnte von Bedeutung sein... außerdem ist es nur mehr als gerecht._

Entschlossen festigte Severus seinen Griff und kippte die Erinnerungen in das flache, steinerne Gefäß - die silbrige Flüssigkeit schwirrte einige Male im Kreis herum, bevor sie sich zu beruhigen schien .

Ohne zu wissen was ihn erwarten würde, atmete der Tränkemeister tief ein und Tauchte seinen Kopf in das Denkarium um in die Erinnerungen seines unverhofften Sohnes einzudringen.

* * *

**-H.P-**

Dunkelheit. Überall nur Dunkelheit... aber auch Nässe und eiserne Kälte, die dazu führte, dass sich einem die Haare aufzustellen versuchten.

Keine Bewegung war möglich: Hände und Beine waren mehr als nur erfolgreich verbunden und an der Wand befestigt.

Und die Schmerzen - oh Gott die Schmerzen.

Harry konnte die Augen trotz der anherrschenden Dunkelheit nicht lange geöffnet halten - es schien so, als wenn der unsinnige Versuch zu schauen und somit die Augen anzustrengen, schon zu gleißenden Kopfschmerzen führen würde.

Doch auch mit geschlossenen Augen schmerzte sein Kopf unaufhörlich, genauso wie die verbundenen Gliedmaßen und sein dauerhaft verwunderter Arm schmerzten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry versucht sich in seiner Ohnmacht zu winden - mit dem Resultat sich mehr Wunden zuzufügen als ohnehin schon.

_Wo bin ich?_ Dachte er und versuchte seine langsam sich steigernde Aufregung und Panik zu unterdrücken - er hatte schlimmeres erlebt als so etwas. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Es war einfacher gesagt als getan, diese Situation erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an die Dursleys... zugegeben, er wurde nie von ihnen festgebunden, doch wie oft wurde er ohne jegliche Informationen in die Abstellkammer unter der Treppe eingesperrt, weil er _seltsame, unnormale Dinge_ getan hatte?

_Viel zu oft._ Dachte Harry und atmete tief ein.

Er hatte keinerlei Probleme damit in engen Räumen zu verweilen - wieso auch? Er hatte in solch einem Raum gelebt und auch Dunkelheit machte ihm prinzipiell nichts aus, davon hatte er ebenfalls genug gehabt.

Nein. Das was ihm Sorgen machte, war die Unwissenheit über seinen Aufenthaltsort, der Grund seiner Entführung aber vor Allem das, was nun vor ihm lag.

Bei den Dursleys wusste er meistens was ihn erwarten würde: kein Essen, tagelanges vegetieren in seinen eigenen Exkrementen, die Beleidigungen von Dudley oder aber Vernons Temperament (das auf Harry gerichtet immer am schlimmsten zu sein schien).

Nun saß er aber hier und konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen - geschweige denn wehren.

Er knirschte trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen mit den Zähnen. Harry konnte es nicht ausstehen gefesselt zu sein. Das letzte Mal als er in Unbeweglichkeit gezwungen wurde, hatte es die Auferstehung Voldemorts zufolge - auch wenn er das nicht mehr befürchten musste, war der Gedanke trotzdem mehr als nur beunruhigend.

_Und wie bin ich hier eigentlich hergekommen..._

Es bedarf viel Konzentration sich an dieses spezielle Stückchen Information zu erinnern, doch letztlich gelang es ihm.

_Nachdem Harry sich gewaschen hatte, warf er sich auf die gemütliche Couch seines Wohnzimmers - er hatte weder Hunger noch Interesse daran zu der Großen Halle zu schreiten und Snape über den Weg zu laufen._

_Das einzige, was er nun noch wollte, war Ruhe._

_Eigentlich war sein Verhalten überspitzt und unnütz, dessen war sich Harry bewusst, denn seine Begegnung mit Snape war nicht weltbewegend gewesen - er wurde wie immer angegiftet. Die Betonung sollte hierbei auf dem "wie immer" liegen._

_Nein. Keine sonderlich beunruhigende Interaktion mit seinem Vater, denn was Harry tatsächlich in Unruhe versetzte war die Nähe von Draco und Snape: in keinster Weise eine Neuheit, jedoch wurde Harry nun der Unterschied deutlich... der Unterschied zwischen der Beziehung die Snape zu seinem Patenkind aufgebaut hatte und der, die er zu Harry aufgebaut hatte. _

_Harry, seinem Sohn - oder wohl eher seiner Brut und Bürde._

_Wäre es jemand Fremdes gewesen, zu dem Snape solch eine enge Beziehung aufgebaut und nicht Draco, dann wäre es für Harry ein leichtes gewesen seine Eifersucht einzugestehen - sie zu akzeptieren. Doch es handelte sich hierbei um seinen Neugewonnenen Freund Draco, welcher jegliche Unterstützung durch Erwachsende brauchte nachdem er seine Eltern verloren hatte. Harry war es nicht gegönnt mit der Eifersucht zu leben und sie eventuell zu besiegen. Er musste sich für sie schämen._

_Was für ein Freund war er, wenn er Draco darum beneidete die Hilfe zu kriegen, die er so dringend brauchte?_

_Ganz klar ein schlechter, doch seine egozentrische Seite stellte immer wieder die selben Fragen an ihn: Brauchst du keine Hilfe? Hast du nicht auch einen Erwachsenen verdient, der zu dir steht? Einen Vater der dich liebt?_

_Er würde alles finden können, doch einen Vater (geschweige denn einen liebenden) würde er nicht kriegen. Sein eigener Vater hasste ihn, stieß ihn von sich weg, sprach sich von ihm frei._

_" Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, ein Kind zu haben und zudem so ein arrogantes."_

_Diesen Gedankengang verfolgte er viel zu oft in der letzten Zeit - die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage und Wochen in denen er von Snape schikaniert und gedemütigt wurde. Dort wo seine Okklumentik nicht mehr ausreichte, wusste Harry ein anderes Mittel einzusetzen: Das Denkarium oder eher das aufbewahren seiner Erinnerungen._

_Durch den Entzug jener vergaß er zwar nicht das, was geschehen war, doch es war schwerer (ohne einen Effektor) diese Erinnerungen hervorzubringen._

_Das war also das, was er zunächst tat - er holte Gedankenstränge heraus, die ihm unerwünscht waren und stöpselte sie in Reagenzgläsern ab, welche er in einem speziell angefertigten Schrank aufbewahrte._

_Und danach ging alles ganz schnell: nach einiger Zeit des Rumsitzens und Lesens wurde an seiner Türe geklopft, er öffnete diese ohne zu überprüfen wer sich dahinter befand und wurde schließlich überwältigt._

_Nach einer längeren Rauferei (unter welcher die Einrichtung litt), ergriffen die überzähligen Angreifer die Gunst der Stunde, als Harry eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung zuließ und setzten ihn mit einem gezielten "Petrificus Totalus" außer Kraft, legten ihm Fesseln an und schleppten ihn durch seinen eigenen Kamin aus dem Schloss heraus - danach erinnerte er sich an gar nichts mehr._

Harry schloss seufzend seine Augen. Er konnte nichts mit den Gesichtern seiner Angreifer anfangen, dadurch auch keine möglichen Motive ableiten - er kannte diese Menschen einfach nicht.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür seiner "Zelle" aufgerissen, was dazu führte dass nun Licht in den Raum einfiel. Unabhängig davon, dass das Licht die Kopfschmerzen nur verstärkte, versuchte Harry so schnell wie möglich zu blinzeln um ein schärferes Bild von der Situation zu erlangen, in der er sich nun befand.

"Ahh, unser schlafende Held ist also wach geworden - sehr schön!" Hörte man einen Mann mit tiefer Bass Stimme höhnen, während er immer weiter in den Raum eintrat. Die einzige Antwort die er daraufhin von Harry bekam, war ein verengen seiner Augen.

"Die Blindschleiche kann uns ohne seine Brille nicht sehen, du Schwachkopf." Sagte ein Weiterer, der an Harry herantrat. Natürlich stimmte diese Aussage nicht - Harry war sehr wohl in der Lage ohne Brille zu sehen... mittlerweile, doch das würde er die Beiden nicht wissen lassen.

"Du bist sicherlich darüber informiert, warum du hier rumhockst - richtig Potter? Oder eher _Snape_?" fragte der erste.

Mittlerweile war es Harry möglich seine Angreifer zu sehen, seine Augen hatten sich an die Lichtumstellung gewöhnt.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen: die Beiden konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein.

Der Mann mit der tiefen Stimme war groß und breit, wahrscheinlich befand sich an seinem Körper mehr trainierter Muskel als an zehn Durchschnittlichen Männern, sein Gesicht war kantig und wurde von einem getrimmten Bart umrandet - seine braunen Augen ruhten auf Harry.

Der Andere dagegen wirkte eher schwächlich und war eher mittelprächtig was seine Größe und Muskelmasse anbelangte, er hatte braune Haare die ihm bis zur Schulter reichten und sein fast weiblich wirkendes Gesicht umzingelten - es gab nichts hartes an ihm, außer seinem Blick.

Harry wurde eines klar: auch wenn der Erste Mann die Kraft hatte ihn in Stücke zu reißen, der zweite war derjenige, den er fürchten musste.

Hellblaue, eisige Augen bohrten sich in ihn, als würde er versuchen in seine Gedanken einzudringen (was er nicht tat) und sie leuchteten - jedoch nicht so wie bei Dumbledore, bei dem man das Gefühl haben konnte, ein Kind habe eine grandiose Idee ausgetüftelt und würde sich darüber freuen.

Im Gegenteil, dieses Leuchten war in nichts mit dem von Albus Dumbledores zu vergleichen: es strahlte pure Vorfreude und Hass aus. Beides zusammen konnte eine unglaublich unschöne Kombination darstellen... das kannte Harry nur all zu gut von Vernon und Dudley.

Ein harter Faustschlag auf seine rechte Gesichtshälfte zerrte Harry aus seinen Überlegungen. Nach dem gleißenden Schmerz nach zu urteilen, war schon einmal klar, dass der "Gorilla" ihn getroffen hatte.

"Tztztz, keinerlei Manieren. Man Antwortet normalerweise auf Fragen, die einem gestellt werden. Hat dich das nicht dein Vater gelehrt?...Ach ja, dein Vater ist bekannter Maßen ein Todesser... da kann man keinerlei Manieren erwarten." Lachte der magere auf, doch Harry ließ sich nicht von ihm provozieren und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Soweit ich weiß, spricht es auch gegen die Etikette Leute zu verschleppen und sie einzusperren. Aber um die Frage zu beantworten: Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin, mir wird es aber sicher gleich gesagt, richtig?"

"Solch Benehmen den Älteren gegenüber, einfach nur barbarisch." Nach einem gespielten Seufzer hob er seine linke Hand, woraufhin nun auch Harrys Unterkiefer mit der Faust des Riesen Bekanntschaft machte.

"Es gibt viele Stimmen, die sich positiv darüber äußern Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy - aber vor Allem Snape - hinzurichten... das einzige was dem im Weg steht bist du! Du mit deinen Aussagen, beide seien gute Menschen und hätten zu Gunsten der Guten Seite gehandelt oder aber aus Unwissenheit und Angst. Du bist das einzige Hinderniss - eins, dessen wir uns entledigen wollen."

Der Intelligente von beiden zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Ach wo sind heute _meine_ Manieren geblieben! Ich bin William Smith und mein guter Freund hier ist Jack O Sullivan."

Harry war sich sicher, dass dies nicht ihre echten Namen waren, doch immerhin hatte er nun einen eventuellen Anhaltspunkt.

"Mich entledigen? Ihr wollt mich also umbringen, richtig?" Fragte er nun und runzelte auffordernd die Stirn.

"Ach nein, unseren Held töten? Niemals! Lediglich... demotivieren, was die Aussagen zu Snape und Malfoy betrifft." Winkte Smith ab und lächelte.

"Ich soll also beide verraten, um meine eigene Haut zu retten." Stellte Harry fest und betrachtete den Raum genauer um mögliche Hilfsobjekte zu finden - ohne Erfolg.

O Sullivan trat nun an ihn heran und packte unsanft seine Haare, woraufhin Harry aufzischte.

"Das klingt nun so betrügerisch - aber ja, im Prinzip wollen wir genau das erreichen. Dir steht also die Möglichkeit offen von denen Statements abzutreten oder aber 'überredet' zu werden. Wir sind uns doch im Endeffekt nicht ganz so ungleich Potter - wir wollen eine Welt ohne Verbrecher, ohne _Todesser_." Zischte der Brünette zum Ende hin bedrohlich und bückte sich zu Harry runter, welcher ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht spuckte.

"Wir sind uns nicht ähnlich und ich werde nichts revidieren, was ich gesagt habe - ihr müsst mich wohl überzeugen." Zischte Harry nun ebenfalls und bereitete seine Okklumentik Schilde vor um das bevorstehende besser zu verkraften.

Nun folgten einige Schläge in die Magengrube, was dazu führte dass Harry anfing Blut zu spucken. Er hob seinen Blick an um Smiths Reaktion zu beobachten - dieser schüttelte mit gespielter Untröstlichkeit den Kopf und wusch sich mit einem Taschentuch Harrys Speichel vom Gesicht.

"Nun denn, dann fangen wir doch direkt an." Sagte er nun hämisch grinsend und setzte seinen Zauberstab an Harrys Stirn.

"_Crucio!_"

* * *

**-S.S-**

Beinahe zeitgleich tauchte Severus Snape aus Potters Erinnerungen auf.

_Die Nacht im Astronomie Turm, als er Dumbledore tötete, die erste Zaubertränke Stunde des Balgs, in welcher er jedes einzelne Wort mitschrieb, das Snape aussprach. Die unendlichen Okklumentik Stunden, welche nur im Desaster endeten und darin gipfelten, dass Potter sein Denkarium betrat - um vermeidliche Ordens Infirmationen zu erlangen - und beinahe von einem Glas voller Kakerlaken getroffen wurde._

_Viele andere Momente, in welchen Beide Zauberer sich anfeindeten - in welchen Snape seine Autorität nutzte, um Harry zu erniedrigen. Auch frische Erinnerungen waren vorhanden: die ersten Unterrichtsstunden von Potter, in denen Snape mitbeobachtete, die gelegentlichen Treffen in den Gängen und vieles mehr._

Zugegebener Maßen war Snape verwirrt wegen dem, was er gesehen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass Potter irgendwelche kindlichen Illusionen hegte, in welchen er in Snape einen Vater finden konnte - doch er hatte geglaubt diese Sehnsüchte in ihm zerstört zu haben, doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

Während der Erinnerungen waren einige Emotionen am greifbarsten: Wut, Trauer, Enttäuschung und das Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein - von Zeit zu Zeit schien sich Eifersucht mit einzumischen.

Angewidert verstaute trat Severus von dem Schrank zurück und ließ alles so, wie er es vorgefunden hatte.

Als er zum Büro der Schuldirektorin ging, versuchte er diverse Gefühle zu unterdrücken, welche plötzlich versuchten ihre Pranken um Severus zu schlingen.

"_Ein Nebeneffekt dieser sentimentalen Erinnerungen_." Redete er sich ein und beschleunigte seinen Gang, wodurch er nach wenigen Minuten im Büro ankam.

"Severus, ich habe dich erwartet." Sagte Minerva McGonagall und deutete auf einen Stuhl, doch Snape schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Mit einem seufzen schaute die Direktorin ihn an.

"Ich hatte vor zu dir aufzuschließen, doch habe stattdessen versucht, durch die Hilfe des Ordens, an Informationen zu gelangen - mit wenig Erfolg."

Der Tränkemeister sah, wie seine ehemalige Professorin sich in ihren Stuhl hinsetzte, einige Sekunden lang in die Ferne zu starren schien und wieder aufstand um auf und ab zu laufen. Sie war der Innbegriff von Sorge, welche sie aber zu verstecken versuchte.

"Du hättest mir wenig helfen könnten, mach dir also keine Vorwürfe Minerva." Sagte Severus und verschränkte die Arme.

"Es gab Anzeichen von einem Kampf - ganz klare - und außerdem konnte man mit Leichtigkeit verschiedene magische Präsenzen spüren, auch wenn sie langsam an Stärke verlieren. Ich habe nichts an dem Raum verändert, sodass sich andere ebenfalls ein Bild von der Situation machen können - falls meine Meinung in Frage gestellt werden sollte." Den letzteren Teil murmelte er eher zu sich selbst, wurde aber trotzdem von Minerva gehört.

"Severus, du weißt dass ich dich für das schätze was du getan hast, auch wenn ich Zwischenzeitlich... von deiner aufgesetzten Fassade geblendet war."

Daraufhin nickte Snape nur zustimmend, bedachte Minerva aber mit keiner weiteren Antwort mehr - ihm war klar, dass während des letzten Jahres die Mehrheit, wenn nicht die Gesamtheit, der Menschen an seine Schuld festgehalten hatten - trotzdem konnte er es Minerva weniger verzeihen, oder eher vergessen.

Verziehen hat er ihr, schließlich waren beide zu lange Kollegen, spielerische Konkurrenten und vor Allem Freunde, als dass er ihr nicht hätte verzeihen könnten - doch gerade wegen ihrer beidseitigen Freundschaft hatte er von ihr mehr Loyalität erwartet.

Doch der Tod von Albus Dumbledore und die schweren Zeiten danach hatten viele Menschen verändert, es lag nun an den Überlebenden eine Welt zu schaffen, in der man in Frieden leben konnte.

"Wir haben also keinerlei Anhaltspunkte." Sagte Minerva schließlich.

"Keine. Es ist aber offensichtlich, dass Potters Entführer einen guten Grund haben mussten, ihn zu verschleppen - eventuell überbliebende Anhänger vom dunklen Lord." Antwortete der jüngere von Beiden und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war nicht darauf versessen, Potter zu retten aber ahnungsloses Rumsitzen war ihm noch mehr zuwider.

"Das bedeutet, dass wir auf ein Signal seiner Seits oder auf die Kompetenz unserer Informanten hoffen müssen." Snape nickte auf diese Aussage hin und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose.

"Ich werde mich auf den Weg machen weitere Gewächse für meine Zaubertränke zu sammeln... ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn bald wieder der Himmel über uns zusammenbricht." Nachdem er von seiner Arbeitgeberin verabschiedet wurde, stieg Severus die gewundenen Treppen von dem Direktorinnenbüro hinab.

_"Potter...wo steckst du."_ Dachte er und konnte sich nun nur noch bedingt dazu bringen, entnervt zu sein. Dieses eine Mal schien der Bengel schuldlos Unglück zu haben - das würde Severus nicht weiter stören, wenn ihn dieser Umstand nicht ebenfalls in Probleme stürzen würde.

Als Severus Snape im Begriff war das Schloss zu durchqueren, natürlich nicht ohne Schüler (die zur späten Stunde unterwegs waren) zu strafen, wurde er von lautem Getrampel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Onkel! Harry ist verschwunden, in seinen Kammern herrscht das reinste Chaos!" Schrie ihn ein geradezu hysterischer Draco an - Severus wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erstaunen sollte: die Tatsache, dass Draco das Passwort für Potters Kammern hatte (Severus hatte die Türe geschlossen, als er jene verlassen hatte, damit keine fremden Personen eintreten konnten) - denn das Universale Passwort war nur der Direktorin und der Vertretung (Severus selbst) vorenthalten - oder aber die Besorgnis des jungen Mannes. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Beiden sich angefreundet haben sollen, doch er selbst hatte sie nur flüchtig miteinander reden sehen.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen, teil aus Ermüdung teils aus Genervtheit, schaute Severus sein Patenkind an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Nun würde es seine Aufgabe sein, Draco die ganze Geschichte zu Potters verschwinden aufzuführen - welch Freude.

* * *

**-H.P-**

Als das Gelächter abklang und sowohl Smith als auch O Sullivan verschwunden waren, erlaubte Harry es sich vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen.

Die letzten Stunden, oder waren es Minuten? Wurde er auf verschiedenste Arten und Weisen zusammengeschlagen, verhext, zerschnitten und um es zusammen zu fassen, malträtiert. Jedoch konnte er voll Stolz behaupten, sein Wort nicht zurückgenommen zu haben und weiterhin auf die Unschuld Snapes und Dracos beharrt zu haben.

Als er seine geschwollenen Augenlider anhob bemerkte er, dass seine Rettung nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln, das ihn sofort vor Schmerz zucken ließ, robbte Harry Potter mit den letzten Resten von Willenskraft und körperlicher Stärke zu der Brille, die ihm vor die Füße geworden wurde.

Seine beiden Angreifer hatten zwei bedeutende Fehler gemacht: ihm die Brille gegeben, und aus Selbstübereinschätzung ein Licht aufleuchten lassen.

_"Damit du unsere Gesichter siehst, damit du von ihnen Träumen kannst."_ Hatten sie ihn ausgelacht und verspottet und ihm die Brille unzeremoniell hingeworfen. Er musste Hermine im nachhinein danken, sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, einen inoffiziellen (eigentlich eher illegalen) Portschlüssel zu kreieren und was lag wohl näher als die Brille, die er sowieso immer bei sich trug?

Der Schlüssel war darauf ausgerichtet, ihn nur in prekären Situationen zu helfen - und das war ganz bestimmt eine.

Nach endlosen Sekunden der Astrengung hatte Harry seine Brille erreicht und gab sich die größte Mühe diese zu halten - selbst wenn er sie mit den Zähnen greifen musste. In wenigen Sekunden würde er aus den Pfützen seines Blutes (und anderer Flüssigkeiten, zu denen er sich keinerlei Gedanken machen wollte) verschwinden und auftauchen, wo man ihm helfen könnte, auch wenn er ein mehr als nur trauriges Bild abgeben würde.

Unbemerkt hatten sich seine Augen langsam geschlossen und er riss sie nur dann auf, als der Portschlüssel anfing zu vibrieren, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er in wenigen Sekunden aktiviert worden sein würde.

Harry war glücklich gerettet zu sein, auch wenn er es abgrundtief hasste mit Portschlüsseln zu reisen - er hatte diesem einen sein Leben zu verdanken. Er wurde bei dem Transport nicht weiter verletzt - zumindest merkte er dies nicht.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer schloss er zufrieden die Augen und fiel in eine schmerzhafte Ohnmacht.


	9. Licht am Ende des Tunnels?

**AN: Sooo... ich hoffe irgendwer da draußen ist nocht hier und freut sich über ein update :) **

**Es gibt nicht genügend Wörter um meinen ... leicht ausgeprägten Hiatus status zu entschuldigen. Ich hab nach dem Abi ein leichtes Gefühlstief empfunden, nachdem ich von meiner Wunschuni abgewiesen worden bin und im Endeffekt ein ganzes Semester gewartet habe um mich erneut (und dann bei mehreren Unis zu bewerben). **

**Um es kurz zu fassen: Ja, ich hab endlich einen Studienplatz bekommen (Jura) und finde natürlich aaaalles besser, als tatsächlich zu lernen... zumindest dachte ich mir, dass ich mir ja eine kleine Pause gönnen dürfte nach meiner ersten Klausur :)**

**Back to topic: Die Geschichte WIRD fortgeführt und ich WERDE sie beenden, auch wenn es dauert, ich werde mein erstes Baby bestimmt nicht aufgeben. Dazu hab ich zu viele Szenen im Kopf fertiggelegt :) bitte gedulded euch noch etwas mit mir... und entschuldigt das relativ kurze Kapitel. Manchmal muss es auch einfach nur Lückenfüller geben ;)**

**Auch wenn man es nicht hören will... BITTE schreibt mir REVIEWS. Ihr wisst nicht, wie sehr es mich motiviert hat die alten durchzulesen - ich freue mich über jede einzelne **

**So, the show must go on!**

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

-S.S-

"Entführt? Gibt es irgendwelche Annahmen, wer daran beteiligt sein könnte?" fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn und nahm eine gelbe Tasse von Severus entgegen, welche randvoll mit Tee gefüllt war.

Der junge Malfoy nahm einen kleinen Schluck und bemerkte, wie augenblicklich eine angenehme Wärme seinen Körper durchflutete, gefolgt von einer tiefen inneren Ruhe, welche nur durch einen Beruhigungs-Trank verursacht werden konnte.

Eigentlich wollte Draco es seinem Patenonkel übel nehmen, dass dieser ihn auf solche Art und Weise zu manipulieren versuchte - doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich sein sollte: ohne den Trank würde er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen können... wie würden dann erst Hermine und Ron reagieren, wenn sie von Harry's Entführung erfuhren? Er konnte es sich nur im Ansatz vorstellen.

Severus Snape hatte mittlerweile seine schwarzen Roben abgelegt und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco auf die schwarze Ledercouch, welche er seid Beginn seines Professoren Lebens in Hogwarts besaß.

"Annahmen gibt es viele, bestätigen kann man bis jetzt jedoch nichts." Antwortete Severus und verschränkte die Arme, während er sich auf seinem Platz zurücklehnte.

Es waren nun einige Stunden seid dem Vorfall vergangen. Die Auroren wurden bereits informiert und auch der Orden des Phönix hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den verschollenen Potter zu finden - bis jetzt ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

"Wer auch immer verantwortlich für diese Unruhe ist, weiß was er oder sie tut - wir gehen jedoch von übrig gebliebenen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords aus." Fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Draco war nicht dumm und alt genug um zu wissen was um ihn rum geschah und Snape musste zugeben, dass er und Potter sich in einer Hinsicht gleich waren: es war besser beide mit genügend Informationen zu füttern - sonst würden sie nur versuchen sich diese auf eigene Faust zu besorgen und das hatte bislang immer in Katastrophen geendet.

"Er lässt uns immer noch nicht in Frieden..." murmelte Draco und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Tasse rein und beobachte das umherschwappen des Tees, während Snape fragend eine seiner Augenbrauen anhob.

"Er? Potter?"

"Nein, ich meine Voldemort." Nuschelte Draco und fuhr sich nachdenklich über seinen linken Unterarm, während Snape lautstark aufzischte und sich ebenfalls an seinen Unteram fasste - jedoch aus Schmerz.

"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du seinen Namen nicht aussprechen sollst?" Fuhr der Tränkemeister sein Patenkind mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an - runzelte dann jedoch nachdenklich die Stirn.

Draco hob daraufhin den Blick von seiner Tasse um Snape anzuschauen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte jedoch schnell zu dem festen Griff, den sein Pate dem eigenen Unterarm widmete.

Verwundert konnte Severus beobachten, wie Dracos Augen sich weiteten und dann mit großer Mühe versuchten unauffällig zu dem eigenen Unterarm zu schauen.

"Zeig mir deinen Unterarm." Befahl Snape barsch und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Wa-was?" Ertappt schaute Draco auf und zog seinen Arm zu sich.

"Mr. Malfoy, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen - zeigen Sie mir Ihren Unterarm. Ich werde nicht zögern Sie dazu zu _zwingen_." Die Worte wurden immer leiser und immer drohender.

Unsicher schaute Draco an sich herunter - er wusste gar nicht, wieso er sich so zierte, er hatte nichts schlimmes angestellt... doch trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Snape sich nicht gerade erfreut zeigen würde, wenn er ihn mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren würde.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf seinen Paten, wessen Augen sich zu immer dünneren Schlitzen formten, entschloss er sich ihn einzuweihen.

"Bring mich aber nicht um, Onkel." Murmelte Draco und knöpfte die Ärmel seines Hemdes auf, Snape dagegen hob abermals seine Augenbrauen.

"Das werde ich der Situation entsprechend entscheiden."

* * *

-H.P-

Seit einigen Sekunden, vielleicht waren es aber auch Minuten oder Stunden (dessen konnte er sich nicht sicher sein), lag der von den Auroren gesuchte Jungzauberer auf dem kalten Boden eines dunklen Raumes - die Augen fest verschlossen und die Zähne zusammengebissen.

Es fiel ihm unter normalen Umständen bereits deutlich schwerer als anderen mithilfe von Portschlüsseln zu reisen, doch in seiner jetzigen Situation... er war sich sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass er bereits in diesem bewegungslosen Zustand kaum in der Lage war die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen - es war also ein leichtes sich vorzustellen, was passieren würde, wenn er es versuchen würde sich zu bewegen.

Harry konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Genauso wenig wie seine Neugierde.

Nach kurzem hadern öffnete er ein Auge nach dem anderen und starrte gerade aus, als er bemerkte dass die Übelkeit sich dadurch nicht verschlimmerte, traute er sich schließlich doch die nähere Umgebung zu beäugen.

Er lag auf einem dunkelroten Teppich, welcher von diversen Mustern und Löchern übersäht war. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Harry diese Kleinigkeit wohl wenig interessiert und noch weniger wohlgeheisen, doch nachdem er die letzte Zeit festgebunden auf einem Steinboden verbracht hatte, kam ihm der betagte Teppich geradezu wie eine gemütliche Matratze vor.

Der Rest des Zimmers, in dem er sich befand, glich in seiner Verfassung der des Teppichs: alt, an manchen Ecken und Kanten ziemlich ramponiert, doch im Gesamten sympathischer als man meinen würde.

Dieser Ort erinnerte ihn definitiv an den Fuchsbau.

"Wenn ich nun noch wüsste, wo ich eigentlich bin..." stieß Harry mit rauer Stimme hervor, verzog kurz sein Gesicht als sein Hals anfing zu schmerzen und lächelte dann doch.

In Momenten wie solchen konnte er nur dankbar dafür sein, so gute Freunde wie Ron und Hermine zu haben.

"Wenn es sie und ihre Voraussicht nicht gäbe, dann hätten die Kerle mich sicher ohne weiteres umgebracht."

Nach einem kurzen Lächeln verzog sich sein Gesicht wieder. Schmerzhafte Krämpfe durchfuhren seinen Körper. Ein Nebeneffekt des lang ertragenen Cruciatus, dachte Harry und versuchte sich trotz allen Widrigkeiten aufzusetzen.

Er konnte einen Kamin ausfindig machen, als er zur Seite schielte.

Voller Freude und Hoffnung stürzte Harry sich auf ihn los, ließ seine Wunden dabei durch die Euphorie gänzlich außer Acht und fiel schließlich in besagten Kamin.

"Verdammter Mist." Hustete er und versuchte sich den aufgewirbelten Kohlestaub aus den Augen zu reiben.

Nachdem Harry aus dem Kamin kroch und beim weiteren Umsehen feststellen musste, dass sich in seiner Nähe kein Flohpuder befand, versuchte er verzweifelt einen Patronus zu erschaffen.

Es fehlte ihm jedoch an Kraft. Der Patronus nahm nicht die Form des stolzen und starken Hirsches an, sondern zeigte sich lediglich als dünner Dünst.

"Flohpuder fehlt, für einen Patronus bin ich zu schwach und eine Eule habe ich hier auch noch nicht gesehen..." entnervt legte sich Harry auf den Holzboden des Hauses und atmete tief ein. Wenn er schon kein Mittel finden konnte, um aus der Situation zu kommen, so würde er immerhin etwas Kraft tanken und sich ausruhen.

"Immerhin kann ich DAS noch."

Erschöpft aber erstmals seit Tagen beruhigt schloss Harry die Augen in der Hoffnung einzuschlafen und bald auf eine neue Idee zu kommen.

.

.

.

"Sir! Mr Harry Potter, Sir!"

Eine schrille Stimme riss den schlafenden Jungen aus seinen inhaltslosen Träumen. Völlig verwirrt und mit hemmendem Herz starrte Harry um sich und versuchte die Stimme und den dazugehörigen Körper ausfindig zu machen.

Als er sich umdrehte erspähte er eine kleine Gestalt, die ihn noch nie glücklicher gestimmt hatte.

"Dass ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen bin!" lachte er und umarmte den Besucher.

"Sir!" wehrte sich Harrys gegenüber völlig überrascht und ließ die Umarmung eher gezwungen über sich ergehen.

Immer noch lächelnd, den Protesten der Kreatur jedoch nachgebend ließ Harry los und schaute zu seinem Gast hinunter.

"Merlin seid dank. Genau dich habe ich gebraucht Kreacher!"

* * *

-S.S-

Entsetzt starrte Severus auf den Unterarm seines Patenkindes.

Auf den _reinen_ Unterarm. Kein Dunkles Mahl zierte ihn, nur eine kleine Narbe schien sich an der Stelle zu befinden, an der einst die Abscheulichkeit Platz gefunden hatte.

"Onkel-"

"Ruhe Draco." Zischte Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf Dracos Unterarm.

"Finite." Murmelte er mit der Erwartung, das Dunkle Mahl würde wieder sichtbar werden - doch nichts dergleichen. Die Haut blieb so wie sie war.

Mit einem verwirrten Blick legte Snape den Zauberstab beiseite und lehnte sich langsam auf seiner Couch zurück und betrachtete Draco fragend.

" . ?"

Der blondhaarige Zauberer fing an mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes rumzuspielen. Die Nervosität war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er wusste, dass sein Patenonkel ihn liebte, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sauer sondern einfach überrascht war... doch trotzdem konnte Draco das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass Severus in einen seiner berühmt berüchtigten Wutausbrüche fallen würde, wenn er ihm alles erzählen würde.

Mit tiefen Unbehagen schaute Draco auf und fixierte einen Punkt neben Severus Kopf, um ihm nicht direkt in die Augen schauen zu müssen.

"Severus, bitte sei nicht sauer."

"Wie bereits gesagt, das werde ich dann entscheiden, wenn du mir endlich die Ehre erweisen würdest mich zu informieren und dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind benehmen würdest." Blaffte Severus auf Dracos Zierde hin, fing sich jedoch als er den unsicheren Blick seines Neffen sah, welcher sich nicht einmal traute ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Nach einem Seufzer sprach er.

"Draco, du kennst mich nun schon lang genug um zu wissen, dass auch wenn ich sauer werden sollte, dir immer beistehen werde." Er deutete auf Dracos Unterarm.

"Ich habe dir beigestanden, als du das Mahl angenommen hast, also werde ich wohl auch in der Lage sein, dir beizustehen wenn du es losgeworden bist. Ich werde dir immer verzeihen können." Schloss Severus seine Ansprache und schwieg.

Überrascht schaute Draco ihm nun doch in die Augen.

Severus war kein Mann, der seinen Gedanken in solchem Maße darlegte - noch weniger seine Emotionen. Draco wusste, dass sein Pate es ernst mit ihm meinte.

Beide waren sich dessen bewusst, dass Snape einen großen Schritt gewagt hatte und umso erstaunlicher war es dann für selbigen, als Dracos überraschter Blick einem gequälten wich.

"Das weiß ich Onkel und dafür danke ich dir auch, wirklich." Sagte er und atmete tief ein.

"Es gibt jedoch ein Problem bei meiner Erklärung... bei dem, was passiert ist um das Mahl von Vol-" Severus warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.

"Das Mahl von _ihm_ loszuwerden." Severus hob eine Augenbraue an.

"Und dieses Problem wäre?"

Draco atmete tief ein, nun würde der Moment kommen den er seit längerem gefürchtet hatte. Der Moment, in dem er das Versprechen an seinen momentan einzigen Freund (Severus ausgenommen) brechen würde.

"Das Problem ist..." er schaute seinem Onkel in die Augen und versuchte nun mutiger zu wirken als er wirklich war.

"Dass Harry mir dabei geholfen hat."

* * *

**Wie gesagt, kürzer als gewohnt, aber dafür werde ich mich nun hoffentlich dazu aufraffen aktiver zu sein :)  
**

**R&R! Bitte :) **


End file.
